Must've Done Something Right
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: Brittana. Soccer fic. Can they find love on the soccer field? Best friends since middle school. Can these two be together with the weight of their team and their futures on their shoulders? Based off of my one-shot "The Striker and the Keeper". Enjoy.
1. Prologue Part One

**Alright guys, this is my Soccer Brittana fic, based off of my one-shot "The Striker and the Keeper" hope you enjoy it. It's a little chapter to start off. I'm also writing "Carry This Picture" my Spashley fic at the same time. So it might be slow going. Bear with me guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, just this plot.**

**Title taken from relient K's "Must've Done Something Right"**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-Part 1<strong>

**5 years ago**

**Britt's POV**

I can't wait for practice today. I'm so nervous, but it's like a good nervous. I'm more like anxious. I moved here a couple weeks ago. Oh, right. My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm 11 and I just started middle school in McKinley Junior High in Lima, Ohio and this is the first practice of pre-season soccer.

Back in Columbus, I played for a travel team so I'd say I was pretty good. We'll see who else has talent on this field. I really want a good season. Soccer is pretty much my life right now.

I drop my bag by the goal and sit in the grass. Lacing up my cleats and pulling my socks over my shin-guards. I take a sip from my water. A few kids are out here already. There's this blonde girl who's kind of pretty talking to three boys who look like they're from the boys soccer team, judging by the shin gaurds. There's a blonde kid with a huge looking mouth. There's another one with a goofy grin plastered to his face. And then there's the third one. He's got a Mohawk and he looks like trouble.

I look around and see a few other girls texting from their cell phones and giggling with each other. I see an object out of the corner of my eye and I narrowly catch it. I look over to see a Latina with dark brown eyes, jog over. She looks like she was trying to bend her corners and it bent too soon. "Hey," I say.

And she just smiles at me a bit, "Hey…uh, that's my ball. Nice catch though. Goalie?" I nod. "I'm Santana aka the HbiC aka the future leading scorer." She smirks cockily. Wow she's sure of herself.

"Hey, I'm Brittany. I just moved here from Columbus."

Before I can continue talking to her, our coach who's looks like a college student calls everyone in. Santana and I jog in. "Alright girls, let's see what you've got. How you perform in pre-season is how you are expected to perform in season. Don't worry, just have fun and show me you love soccer."

We disperse to warm ups. Santana and I pair up. We're taking a look around as we are obviously bored with the basic passing drills that we could do in our sleep. Everyone else doesn't seem as good. I spot the blonde again and she's actually pretty decent, her partner is just not giving her to much of a chance because she's running after her partner's stray passes to no one.

Practice continues and we joke around with each other. Showing each other tricks and laughing about others falling on their faces. Santana rolls her eyes at several people, obviously not having the patience for them.

I'm finally in goal. I take a look at the net and jump up and down a bit. This feels right. It's where I'm comfortable and where I belong. Santana's first up and I want to show her how good I really am. She and the blonde pass back and forth, the blonde feeding a perfect pass to Santana who slams it low into the corner, I dive for it and manage to get a hand on it and it ricochets to the side and out of bounds.

I get up and we all just grin. We're obviously in charge. The Coach compliments us and I get back in place. The drill continues, each time the blonde and Santana are paired up with different people but nothing is as good of a show as the three of us. I manage to catch or deflect most of the shots. A few times I had my angles wrong and it cost me, but for the most part I played pretty well. I eventually get switched out with some other girl who wants to try goalie.

Soon after practice ends and I take my gloves off, stuffing them in my bag. I see Santana jog over, her bangs are sweaty behind her headband. She smiles, "Great job today, Britt." She says the nickname like its nothing and my stomach flutters. "You and me together. We can rule this team and this school. What do you say? Friends?" She holds out her hand and I take it smiling.

"Friends."


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Alright I figured I'd give you the whole prologue in one day so we can really get to the story later. Plus these were kind of short-ish. Hope you enjoy. If you do, feel free to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Just this plot line.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part Two<strong>

**3 years ago**

**Britt's POV**

Today's the first day of high school. I'm not nervous. Santana, Quinn and I ruled the middle school as the soccer stars.

Oh right, Quinn was the blonde and I later found out that she was talking to Puck aka mohawk kid, Finn aka satisfied look as if he had just peed face, and Sam aka large mouth guy. We all sort of hung out together. They were the guys soccer stars and we were the girls so it was only fit in the middle school hierarchy. Puck and Santana were on and off boyfriend and girlfriend. She'd come to my house and tell me that what she'd done with him so I could try it out with Sam who I'd been dating for like a year and broke up with last summer. Quinn and Finn were together for most of middle school until Quinn decided it was time that they saw other people. Finn moped forever.

A couple weeks ago Santana came to my house, saying that it was urgent that we talk.

_Flashback_

_"Brittz, I need to tell you something." She sits on my bed and I sit beside her. She looks at me, and sighs. "I slept with Puck. Like we had sex and stuff."_

_My eyes widen. Wow, I mean I know that they were just getting into oral but I didn't think they'd do it yet. For some reason its making something bubble up in my stomach. Why do I feel like this whenever she tells me about what she and Puck did? Why don't I feel it with Sam? "Wow…uh how was it?"_

_She shrugs, "It hurt. But after a while it felt kinda good."_

_"Are you gonna do it again?" I ask, running a hand through her hair._

_"Maybe, I don't know." She rests her head on my shoulder. We sit in silence as I soak up this information. "Hey Britt?"_

_"Yeah, San?" I look at her._

_"Why didn't you ya know, do it with Sam? I mean you were together longer than we were, not as long as Quinn and Finn. But they're a different story, she's got her parents breathing down her neck and all she cares about is her future and college, plus Finn's a goober."_

_"I dunno. I just, I didn't feel like he was the one I should have my first with." I say simply and shrug._

_"Oh." Her brows furrow. "Who do you think you should have your first with?"_

_I shrug and bite my lip, "I don't know yet." You. Did I really just think that? I can't like like San, can I?_

_"Tell me when you do. I want to make sure they're good enough for you." She smiles and I grin back._

_"Alright, San."_

_End flashback_

So, how do I tell my best friend that the person I want my first with is her?

**A few weeks later-At Pucks house**

There's a massive party going on right now. Puck's got all sorts of alcohol and I've never drank before. Luckily his house is in walking distance of mine and San is sleeping over tonight, so if I do get drunk it won't be an awkward car ride home. My parents aren't even home, they're at some get together with a few friends and won't be back til the wee hours of the morning.

Santana and I are currently in the kitchen. Puck's got his arm wrapped around San and I'm drinking a beer. They're kind of nasty. I giggle to myself and Santana looks and me and smiles before taking a swig out of her beer.

Puck calls a few of us around to play truth or dare. When it comes to Puck's turn he asks Santana who says dare of course. She likes to think she's afraid of nothing. "I dare you..to make out with Brittany for 2 minutes." Everyone's eyes go wide and I'm not sure if I heard him correctly. I mean I could be drunk or something. Nope, here comes Santana and Puck's got a shit eating grin on his face. She looks nervous and she straddles my lap as I rest my hands on her hips. This feels kind of natural. She leans down and captures my lips in hers and I feel myself become very aroused. Her arms are wrapped around my neck as our mouths open and our tongues duel. She pulls away and smirks back at Puck who's trying to cover himself with a pillow. "Whoa…"

She turns to look back at me and winks. I'm sure I've got some lovesick, dazed expression on my face.

The party ends soon after, San and I are buzzed as we walk into my house. "So…that kiss…" She chuckles. "That was kind of wow. You're a good kisser, Britt."

We flop onto my bed, "Yeah?" I turn and look at her. She just nods. I keep looking at her lips. I feel like I'm addicted and want more. I shake my head, "We should get ready for bed, Coach'll kill us if we're late to practice because we slept in." The infamous Coach Sue Sylvester. We're just lucky that Quinn, San, and I, aka the Unholy Trinity as we're referred to by other teams and the rest of the school, are in her good books as captains for now.

We get ready and both climb into bed. My body is still humming from the kiss. I hear the rumble of thunder and lightning flash across my room. I jump slightly as another clash of thunder sounds. Santana looks over at me. "Britt-Britt? Come here." She opens her arms and I snuggle into her. We both know that I would've been fine by myself, but I think we just wanted the closeness. I bury my face into her chest and sigh as sleep overtakes us both.


	3. On With the Story

**Alright, this ones a lot longer than the others. Hope you like it. Thanks so much for your support.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. If I did...Oh the things I would make Naya Rivera do...**

**REVIEWERS: thaaanksss to all.**

**hptriospashley: D'aww thanks. **

**Squintsquad03: What would glee be without a cocky Santana? I mean seriously.**

**Straightshark: Of course I'm continuing. It might be a little slow going because I've got another story in the works but yeah, Brittana is a go.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Aw, glad I could make your day because you certainly made mine with your review. If onnlyyyy life did have a lovely amount of good looking soccer players like the Unholy Trinity. Oh well, I guess I'm stuck watching Rapinoe, Solo, and Morgan and drooling. xD**

**Song used: Say a Little Prayer **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>On with the Story<strong>

**Present Day**

**Brittany's POV**

Santana wasn't my first. Sam claimed that soon after. Santana was upset about it. She kind of exploded on me, telling me that I should've waited for the right person. I wanted to yell back at her that she wasn't offering, but instead, I curled up into her and huddled into the safety of her arms. It had hurt like first times were supposed to hurt. Sam was a nice enough guy, but it felt nothing like even the kiss I shared with San. San and I have kissed a few times since for parties while we were buzzed or for her to make a play at Puck but it's had nothing but a platonic gesture for her own means. I, on the other hand, am left tingling and wanting more every time. It's pure torture but I keep wanting to go back for more.

I walk down the rows of lockers. School just let out and we've got about an hour and a half to spare before practice. It's senior year, everyone's talking of colleges and scouting offers. School's ok. I'm more book smart, than street smart. I do say stupid things at times that make me seem like a dumb blonde but my grades are decent, except for Spanish, but that's why I have San.

San is waiting for me, per usual at her locker right next to mine. We usually grab a snack or drink at the nearby gas station before practice. "Hey Britt." She grins as I open my locker and smile, grabbing my gym bag from my locker.

"Hey San. How was Spanish?" San rolls her eyes.

"The same, Boring. I mean come on, I'm fluent in Spanish. But hey, less work for me. I just have to remember what tenses mean what. I'm way better than Shuester anyways. He also droned on about more people needing to join glee club or whatever. He even said he'd work glee practice around sports to get the jocks to come. Ha, funny." I close my locker and think about it. I never told San, but I always wanted to join. I've got a decent voice. Plus I love to dance. I just thought it would interfere with practice.

"We should go." I say and she stops in her tracks.

"What?" She says in disbelief. "Britt you can't be serious. That's like…the equivalent of throwing yourself off the social ladder. Do you want to get slushied?"

"San, first of all, you and the rest of the team and the boys team are the one's who throw slushies and anyways, I've got reflexes. I'm a goalie remember. Plus I know you'd beat them up for me." I chuckle and she smiles briefly. "But I'm serious, you know how much I love to dance and I've heard you sing, San." Her eyes widen and she blushes. "You always sing before we go to school outside in your car. It's why I'm late sometimes. I like listening to you sing. And remember that time you sang me to sleep when we were little?"

She smiles."Yeah, we had just watched Rocky Horror on Halloween and you were scared a transvestite Tim Curry was going to fondle you in your sleep." She chuckles.

"Please, San?" I bring out the pout and she sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But if Berry so much as touches me, I'm going Lima Heights on her ass." She brings out the scowl.

I pat her on the shoulder, "Hun, what are you going to do country club her to death?" She just scowls more. It's true. She likes people to think that she's talking about _that_ Lima Heights with gang fights, which is where her family was originally from before her dad became Dr. Lopez, the plastic surgeon, but really she lives in Lima Heights Adjacent the gated community in town. I pull her in for a hug and she relaxes. "Come on, we can't be late and we can't stay long. We need time to get dressed for practice. Oh and text Quinn to come too. She wouldn't want to be left out, we'd never hear the end of it. Plus her voice is amazing."

We walk into the music room and see Rachel Berry animatedly talking to Mr. Shue about their routine for Sectionals. She sees us walk in and stops talking. Mr. Shue turns around and looks just as surprised. "Santana, Brittany. Do you have questions about the Spanish assignments?"

"No, we came to sign up for glee club, actually." I say with a smile and Rachel's jaw drops as well as the other's in the club. I see that the Asian kids, Tina and Mike are here so is Mercedes. And Artie the wheelchair kid and Kurt are here too.

Quinn walks up behind us, "Santana, you can't be serious. Glee club?"

"Oh look, we've got the whole Unholy Trinity. Wonderful." Rachel sighs. She kind of hates us because of her multiple slushies. "Is this a trick to you can slushie me once more because if it is I'll have you know that-"

"Berry. Be quiet." Santana cuts her off and turns to Quinn. "Oh come on, I know you love singing. Plus it'll look good for college. You know scouts will love that your well rounded and Mr. Shue assured me that he'd work around our sports schedule." Quinn's hooked the minute she says college. It's all about her future with Quinn. Mention scouts and college and we've got her. Santana is a genius.

Quinn sighs, "Alright, for the scouts. Where do we sign?" She looks at Mr. Shue.

He puts the clipboard in front of us on the piano. "Right there. You'll have to audition though, just to see what we've got to work with." We sign up on the clipboard and I look at the other two.

"Can we have a moment to get our routine together?" Mr. Shue nods and sits in his chair. The other glee clubbers are still shocked and weary of us. We deliberate, we all know one song that we can pull off with all three of us together. We tell Brad aka the furniture as he's known around here our choice and he nods as he begins.

Quin starts off the vocals.

_The moment I wake up _

_Before I put on my makeup _

_I say a little prayer for you _

I take the next bit and sing. I'm not as good as San and Q but my dancing can't be beat.

_While combing my hair, now, _

_And wondering what dress to wear, now, _

_I say a little prayer for you _

We dance and twist around each other, flintily. I do most of the dancing as we all sing the chorus.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart _

_and I will love you _

_Forever, forever, we never will part _

_Oh, how I'll love you _

_Together, together, that's how it must be _

_To live without you _

_Would only be heartbreak for me. _

Santana takes the next verse. Her voice is amazing, I spin her around and grin as she sings to me.

_I run for the bus, dear, _

_While riding I think of us, dear, _

_I say a little prayer for you. _

_At work I just take time _

_And all through my coffee break-time, _

_I say a little prayer for you. _

We all join in on the chorus again.

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart _

_and I will love you _

_Forever, forever we never will part _

_Oh, how I'll love you _

_Together, together, that's how it must be _

_To live without you _

_Would only be heartbreak for me. _

Santana takes the last lines, belting out and wowing everyone with her diva-esque voice.

_My darling believe me, _

_For me there is no one _

_But you. _

The music fades out and Mr. Shue stands clapping. The others join in. "You're definitely in." We all smile. We new we'd get in. I look at the clock. We've got to get going soon and change for practice before warm up.

"Uh, we've got to get to practice, but we'll see you tomorrow." We smile.

"Yeah, sure girls, just send me your schedule and we can work something out. We can't lose you guys." He smiles at us and Rachel scoffs.

"Oh can it, Berry. You're just jealous."

"Ha, why on earth would I be jealous of you Santana?" She says snobbishly.

"Let me think…" San says, "Oh because we just killed that. My voice is better than yours. I bet Brittany can dance the pants off of you. And Quinn is obviously way more gorgeous that you'll ever be. We're popular. We ran all over your _girlfriend_ Jessie St. James on the field against Carmel last year and we will again this season. Fair enough?" Oh yeah, Rachel's got a girlfriend. Surprising, I know. But they both sign in show choir or whatever and bonded over their quest for power. Weirdos.

Rachel just stares, "Santana. First of all, you are comparing two completely different voices. It's a matter of opinion and music taste. Second, don't bring my girlfriend into this matter, as having two gay dads I am open to all sorts of love, you on the other hand are a homophobic trollop." I'm surprised. I never thought of Santana as homophobic. Just thinking about it makes my stomach drop. Will she hate me if I tell her I like girls too? Plus if I like her?

"I'll freakin' show you a trollop." Santana growls out, stepping forward. I grab her shoulder and utter a warning trying to calm her. She's about to go "Lima Heights."

"Anyway, we really must be going. Thanks Mr. Shue." Quinn says quickly, pulling us along. "S, as much as I hate Berry and her little lesbo fling with the enemy. We need to make nice to have this work. So please, remain calm." She pleads. "Think of the scouts and the ways this will put you above the others." Quinn sing-songs and Santana sighs. "Plus, I'm sure Brittany doesn't like to see you angry." She looks at me and I shake my head.

"Sorry, Brittz." She takes my pinky in hers. A gesture we've had since we were little.

"S'Ok, San. But we've got to get to practice." We grab out bags and hurry out towards the locker rooms. If we're late, Coach is going to have our asses and it'll be one more thing Santana will blame Rachel for.


	4. Discussions and New Additions

**Alrighty then, thanks for the continuing favoriting and alerting. Means a lot. The first game is coming up so get ready.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Glee or characters...just the plot plot plot.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**StraightShark: Hey...fierce I can do, man. I think? Anyways, there will be some more Brittana minor moments, they've still got a bit of a ways to go before anything maaajor happens.**

**Catbast: I agree more reviews are always good plus they speed up the process. Thank you.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Yeah, I knew I had to clear up the Jessie bit. I thought it would be fun to have Rachel with "Jessie" the girl version. There might be some Faberry, anything can happen. Quinn singing Jesse's girl is kind of a funny picture, we'll see what happens. No worries, more soccer is coming.**

**Bat-Ninja-Kitty: Thank youuu for the review and kind thought. **

**squintsquad03: I'm just fulll of tricks and surprises, man. xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussions and New Additions<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

I gasp out for air and bend over trying to catch my breath. Coach had us do an ungodly amount of full field suicides to end practice after we worked our butts off. Why? Just because she can.

Santana's next to me, sweat dripping down her forehead. She's speedy. She outran me and Quinn and the rest of the team. Of course, we're the captains and the Unholy Trinity so we have to be ahead of the pack or risk losing our spots.

"You three. Fastest I've seen you run. But you can do better. The rest of you make me sick." Coach Sylvester says in her megaphone. "Get your lousy asses out of here and take your stench with you. If you don't have the plays memorized by tomorrow don't show up. Our first game is tomorrow against Crawford, don't screw up or I'll dismember your limbs and mount them onto a plaque seeing as they're already useless." Everyone starts packing up and we hear Coach's megaphone go off again. "You three. Come to my office after your filth is cleaned off." We all look at each other, questioningly.

I take my time packing up. Allowing San and Quinn to go ahead. I like to be the last one in, saves me the chance of being caught looking. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk to the locker room.

I eventually get cleaned off and walk to Coach's office. Quinn and Santana are already outside waiting. We all enter her room and take our respective spots. Santana in the middle and Q and I on either side. Coach spins around in her chair and looks at us judgmentally. "It has come to my attention that you three have been involved in other extra-curricular activities. Namely, that lousy excuse for a special ed class, glee club."

"Yes, Coach Sylvester. It's true." Santana speaks up. She usually becomes our voice in these meetings.

"And why, Lopez, are you jeopardizing your spot on this team by joining that cult?"

Santana's gears are turning and she's got the look of she's about to get away with something. She has a story planned. "Well, Coach. We joined because one, it looks good to the scouts that we're well rounded and it could bring publicity and recognition to our program from other schools if we are able to make the program more talented and win something for once. And two, Rachel Berry is there. Also known as Jessie St. James' girlfriend. The same St. James that is our toughest opponent in our rival match coming up this year. As you know, Coach they are the only decent team coming close to touching our championship. So through being in this glee club, we can get any dirt on weaknesses about St. James." Quinn's smiling and impressed. I'm baffled at how well thought out her story is. She's just…wow.

"Lopez." Coach starts of with a smirk. "Good work. You remind me of a younger jenny from the block version of me. You three will remain in glee club for those purposes. I expect to have some dirt on St. James by the match. But if I see any of your performances go down from this, I'm pulling you from glee club and benching you, until I believe your capable of actual decision making and follow through. Do I make myself clear?" She says in a cold icy tone that makes my skin crawl.

"Yes Coach." We all reply.

"Good, now get out of my sight." She turns back around and we quickly exit the room, grabbing our bags from the hallway.

"S, I cannot believe how genius that was. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of in awe of your conniving, bullshiting ability." Quinn smiles and bumps hips with Santana who grins.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." Santana gloats, grinning.

"Yeah, you are San." I smile and she links pinkies with me as we continue down the hallway.

We get back to my house. San and I are doing homework while Quinn hangs out with Finn tonight. They've been back together as of the beginning of this year. I groan and put the book on my head.

"B, what's wrong?" Santana asks from her place buried in her math book.

"I don't get it. Why in the heck do I need Spanish? It's not like I'm traveling to Spania anytime soon." Yes, that made total sense. You see. I say these things. A. When I'm nervous. B. When I'm frustrated. C. When I'm attempting to get a laugh or calm someone down using drastic measures or D. Any combination of the three. It gets me my dumb blonde rep, which I find extremely annoying.

Santana just snorts, used to my crazy, weird comments when I'm frustrated. She knows when I'm joking or when I actually am thinking like a doofus. "Britt, just relax. I'll help you. You know that."

"Yeah, but I feel like I rely on you too much. You like protect me and you think about my well-being and now your helping me with school. I feel like I'm starting to get babied." I huff out and toss my book on the floor.

"Britt-Britt." She says softly. This is the side that only I see. Quinn has maybe seen it once or twice. She runs her fingers through my hair, soothingly. "It's my duty as your best friend to take care of you. I care about you. A lot. Alright?" She says sincerely, looking into my eyes. I think I'm hallucinating from one to many balls and goal posts to the head, because I swear she keeps looking at my lips and leaning closer.

Suddenly, her phone buzzes and we jump apart. Me falling off the bed and Santana scrambling for her phone. I land on my side with an "oof". "You alright, Britt?" Santana calls from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grumble. Standing up and brushing my side off.

Santana's staring at her phone. "No fucking way."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"The guys are trying out for glee club tomorrow at lunch."

"Wait. What guys?" I ask sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sam, Finn and Puck. I just got a text from Quinn. She had mentioned that we joined to Finn a couple days ago. Finn told the others. Puck obviously just wants more time to grope me in public areas." I almost shudder at thinking of the two of them together, next to me, in glee club. They've been back together for a month now. Only a matter of time before they break up again and I have to either not talk to Puck, or put back together an angry or broken Santana. "Finn will do anything for Quinn. The guy is a lost puppy. And Sam, well…it's probably for you. Even though we've told him repeatedly that your not interested." She growls the last part. She's gotten pretty protective of me. And she's right I don't want him. I've never wanted him. But now I have a non-gay reason not to want him. At a party last year, he came onto Quinn who was newly single from another Finn break-up. It did not end well. I had to drag Santana out of the house, kicking and screaming in Spanish about going Lima Heights on him. Quinn ended up slapping him for good measure. I kind of love my friends.

"The boys in glee club. This should be interesting." I mutter. Boys in a group of mostly girls and nerds…here comes the drama.


	5. Game Day

**Alright guys, I made this one longer than usual juuust for you. Hopefully I'll see a few more reviews. Hint hint.**

**Disclaimer: Ze same.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**squintsquad03: Yeah suicides not fun...especially with Sylvester. Drama is definately ramping up my friend.**

**StraightShark: Good to know I stayed fierce without knowing I'm being fierce...schweet.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Game Day<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

It's game day. We've all got our jerseys on. Coach wants us to wear them every game day with our hair done the same way with the same red headband. If not, there will be serious consequences. Apparently it makes us look intimidating. Santana and I check each other's high ponytails for lose hairs and straighten our red headbands. Santana's number 13 and I'm 1. Quinn is 15. We modeled our numbers after favorite players on this years US National team. Santana's an Alex Morgan fan ever since her World Cup rookie debut. I of course love Hope Solo. Plus she's like gorgeous. And Quinn's a Megan Rapinoe fan. She has like…amazing hair. She does assist the great Abby Wombach. But as Santana now says, "Wombach's overrated, all she can do is head the ball, Morgan's the rising star." I just shrug and let her have her reasons. I just think she likes to be thought of as unlucky to anyone in her path, the number just happened to be shared by Morgan who scored a bunch as a rookie during the World Cup. But that's just a theory based on my knowledge of my best friend.

We walk into school, excited for the big game. Scouts are coming today. This could mean college. Obviously, everyone's told to make the three of us look good. Santana takes my pinky in hers and we walk down the hall to our locker. Puck's there and waiting.

"Big game to day, Santana. Better not screw up." He teases. "If it were me, I'd wow them all." He flexes his muscles and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He leans in for a kiss and Santana pushes him away.

"Not on game day, Puckerman. I needz to concentrate." He pouts and leans against the locker. "What's with you and trying out for glee club at lunch?"

I open my locker and ignore his presence. " Well, Q told us how good it looked and hey, having us there would make you guys less vulnerable for slushies. If the captains of both soccer teams are there, there's no one to order slushies to be thrown. Just protecting you babe." He gives her a cocky smile. "I just want a little payment in return. Maybe a little celebration after the big game." He says suggestively as he pulls her close and traps her between him and the locker. She smirks at him.

"Maybe. But I can't think about that right now. I've got a game to focus on." My heart drops at that maybe. Ugh her and Puck getting it on. Eww. She pushes him off her locker and grabs her books. He grabs her ass as she walks away and she glares back at him.

It's lunch time and we're sitting at our usual clique table. Quinn's going on and on about Finn and their date last night. Santana and I attempt to act interested as we play a game of footsies under the table.

"And that's why I'm breaking up with him." Our heads both snap up. "He just isn't serious about our future or appreciates how much I think about mine."

"Q…is that really grounds for break-up?" I ask. "I mean he _is_ a guy. They don't really think about that stuff. You could always be Lebanese if you want that in a partner." Quinn looks put off and is looking at me funny.

Santana snorts, "B, Lesbian."

I blush, "Oh. Sorry. Tongue slipped."

"I can think of a few places where I'd like that tongue to slip." Puck's voice sounds from the edge of the table. They're back from tryouts.

"Puck." Santana growls and hits him in the chest.

"Baby, I know you like it rough just not here." He teases her more and she shoots him a don't mess with me glare. "Plus, I was going to say, that Brittany's tongue could slip into your mouth. Like last party." He smirks and Santana loses it. She immediately starts speaking rapid spanish cussing him out and stomps out of the cafeteria.

I shoot a glare at Puck and follow her. "Something I said?" He calls out. "Ow." That would be Quinn hitting him on his mohawk covered head.

"San," I see her by our lockers, rummaging through hers angrily and muttering to herself. She looks up and then goes back to her locker, shoving books around. I pull her arms away from the locker. "San…hun, calm down." I grab her hands and caress them softly. She relaxes a bit and I let go, not wanting to anger her anymore. "San…don't let him get to you. He just likes teasing you and making crude jokes."

She looks at me, "I wasn't so much worried about me. It was that he had the fucking balls to go after you." She growls and I softly touch her cheek.

"Hey…I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself alright? We had this babying talk last night."

"I'm sorry, Britt, I can't help it. I'll always want to protect you." She looks into my eyes and I look back. She suddenly realizes the position that we're in and pulls away. "Puck's an asshole."

"Then why be with him?" I ask curiously. I don't get why they're always together. They always hurt one another.

"We're popular, I need to stay on top. You wouldn't understand, Britt." That's when my temper flares.

"I'm freaking sick and tired of people telling me I don't understand, Santana." I slam my hand against the wall of lockers. "I hear that way too much every day. I'm not some dumb jock like Finn, alright?"

"Hey, hey…" She grabs my shoulders. "I didn't mean it like that, Britt. I'm sorry. I know your smart. Your grades are good and you're gonna graduate this year. I just meant that you don't have to worry about this stuff."

I look at her confused, "If I don't then why do you?"

"Because I'm doing it for the both of us. So you'll never have to deal with it." She pulls me into a hug. "I'm doing this for us. So you can be happy and not forced to be with someone your not truly in love with. Puck can be good and sweet sometimes, but other times he steps over the line. We're together for sex and status. That's it, ok?" She presses a kiss of my head and lets go.

I sigh, "Alright. Thank you, San. I don't think I do it enough. But you don't always have to be the martyr. Talk to me about it, I can help ok?" She nods and we hear the bell ring. "So much for focusing on the game, huh?" She chuckles and we link pinkies, heading off to our next class.

We're currently in the locker room. Suiting up for the big game. Shue lets us skip glee club on game days. Santana and Quinn are giving each other orders and psyching themselves up. I've got my headphones in and I go over my movements to the beat. Almost like my very own goalie dance. I bob my head as I sling my bag over my shoulder, tucking my ipod into it. I look at the other two and they've both got smirks on their faces. We're gonna crush Crawford.

We run out onto the field and get into warm ups and stretching. Coach gives us her usual "don't screw up or I'll shave all your heads and make the ladies down in the sweat shop crochet it into a banner that says LOSERS" speech. Believe me, I'm all too fond of my hair to screw this up.

I get into goal. The team takes their usual warm up penalty shots to get me moving. I manage to block and catch all but Santana's. San smirks and winks at me as I toss the ball back to her. Our warm ups continue until the coin toss. We shake hands with Crawford's captains and put on our best fake smiles.

We won the toss and chose possession because it's a cloudy day and I could care less if I'm on either side. We jog back into our huddle, psyching ourselves up and cheering "Titans."

I take a deep breath and walk to my goal. Taking my time to gather myself. My stomach is always in knots until the whistle blows and the game starts. I flex my glove covered hands and bounce on the balls of my feet. I tap the goal posts repeatedly. It's a little superstitious ritual I have.

The whistle blows and Jamie our center forward passes to Erica our left forward. She kicks it back to Quinn who boots it up to Santana. Santana's bolting up the right side of the field with defenders on her as she fights to get to the ball first. She traps and secures it before taking off towards the goal. Quinn's beside her in the center and calls out to her. Santana kicks it back and sprints forward. Quinn chips it quickly to the right corner of the goal and Santana gets a head on it. The ball hits the back of the net and the whistle blows. Quinn congratulates Santana who's got her cocky grin in place. She looks at me while they talk and jog back to the kick off. She gives me a wink and the kick off sets up again.

It's the last few minutes of the 4th quarter. We're up 5-1. They've been hammering me. As much as I love this team, our defense is severely lacking. I'm all alone out here. I wipe the sweat from my eyes and scan the field pointing out open girls to my middies and defenders. I call out instructions for who's open to help out the offense. A goalie's job is never done.

The ball's stolen from one of the middies. I couldn't tell who in the fight for the ball. The Crawford girl surges forward with the ball, evading our mid field and going head to head with our defense. No one on her team is near her. She fakes out her defender and goes straight to me. I see my opening. Her dribble isn't tight. I throw myself in front of her onto the ball just as she winds up. She kicks the ball mostly and catches my elbow. She topples over me and I get up with the ball. I hear her yelling at the refs to call tripping on me. That was a bone fide save, dude. Nothing illegal about it. I quickly punt it to one of the middies.

I turn to see where the Crawford girl is and she comes at me. I'm tackled to the ground. The whistle blows signaling end of game as I try to wrestle her off of me. "Stupid bitch, should've called you for that. Fucking hurt. I'll teach you-" Hands yank her off of me and Spanish curses are thrown out at her. I see Santana bitching her out and the refs showing up. Santana huffs as the girl is escorted away from us.

"You alright, Britt-Britt?" She asks, looking concerned as I stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She came out of no where, San. Just popped up like a gopher and tackled me."

"Not surprised, that's Sarah Bruger. She's their head bitch and all around bully. She was suspended last year for punching someone in the face." She chuckles and wraps an arm around me. Quinn jogs over.

"You alright, B?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Q. San stepped in before it got too out of hand." Quinn nods.

"Are we going out to Breadstix per usual?" It's our after game ritual. Started back when we were in middle school. Puck, Finn, and Sam would join us and our parents at Breadstix after game nights.

"Hell yeah." Santana practically shouts. It's cute how worked up she gets over carbs.

"Alright, I'll just grab the boys and we'll go."

"You gonna be alright with Sam there, Britt?" Santana asks once Quinn jogs away.

I nod, "Yeah, we're friends still. He's a nice guy. He's just not for me."

"Alright, but I'll take you home the second you want to, ok?" She's so caring and protective.

I nod again smiling, "Ok, San." And with that we head to Breadstix to celebrate our victory.


	6. Plans, Kisses, Confusion, and Drama

**Here ya guys go. The chapters might start slowing down because the pre-written ones are running out so, bear with me. The support of reviews is always a plus. I promise to get them out as soon as they grow in size and attack me for not posting them...because they do get angry if left sitting there for too long.**

**Disclaimer: You should knoowww, cause otherwise I'd have a lot of money and have a giant ego like the Murph-dude.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Riptide2015: Thank youu.**

**BreakYourHeart: Nah, you have to go somewhere else for San to have a g!peen and get Britt preggers. Although I am guilty of reading those...Yeah Puck's well...puck. xD Yeah Sam was nice and a little naive in the series...he's a bit different here. Thanks loyal reviewer friend person. ;P**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Yeah, San's super protective of Britt. I think it steeeemmmms a little outside the friend zone...just a smidge. AND YES I'VE SEEN BEND IT LIKE BECKHAM...I was pretty obsessed with the movie...probably with Keira Knightley's character too. xP Yeah the adorable winking is going on there. Faberry could be in the works as well. Don't worry, I'll try to keep the updates coming.**

**Anon: Yeah, San's Britt's little guard dog. **

**squintsquad03: Ah of course the hair. Glorious hair. If I were on the team I'd never allow that to happen. I'm quite the defender/keep...but unnffoorrrtunately I am noottt. So Britt's kinda stuck with a defense that's mehhh.**

**StraightShark: I know I can...and I just did. BAM. xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plans, Kisses, Confusion, and Drama<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I managed to get through our dinner without hurling. San thought I was being weird because Sam was around. Very far from the fact. I was acting strange because Puck wouldn't keep his stupid bear paws off of her. He was always rubbing her thigh and trying to touch her in intimate ways. She of course was sitting right next to me so I saw the whole display. Luckily the minute I would go green with nausea/envy San would notice and slap Puck away to care for me. He was so put off. It made me smile every time. It's not that Puck isn't decent. I mean he's sweet and nice when he wants to be. He just makes an ass of himself and pisses me and San off a lot with his sexual jokes towards us. We're not pieces of meat. I bet I could kill him in a one on one PK match. That's it! We should totally have a scrimmage of the boys and girls teams. I'm a genius. It'll be awesome and draw a crowd since we're both such good teams.

I roll over on my bed and pick up my phone, hurrying to call San when I realize where she is and what she's doing right now. I toss the phone on my bed and huff. She's boinking Fuckermans brains out right now. I groan trying to dispel those nasty images from my mind. My stomach clenches and I grit my teeth. Why can't I tell her I have feelings for her? Why can't I be the one touching her instead of Puck? Why can't I be with her? Because I'm scared of ruining our friendship, the voice in my mind fires back.

I sigh and flop on my back, staring at the ceiling. Everyone's paired up. San with Puck. Ugh. Quinn and Finn, no matter how dysfunctional they are. The Asian kids have each other. Half of glee club has a better half in glee club. We'll except for Kurt. He's got that bushy eyebrowed Blaine kid from the all dude school. And I'm stuck with me. There's always Sam again, but that sucked the last time and I'm pretty sure San would kill me. Or….would it make her jealous? I mean she can justify her relationship with Puck as social status…then so can I.

I grin and text Sam to meet me by my locker in the morning. Maybe this plan will work or at least I can see if she has feelings for me.

We arrive at school early per usual. We're still high off of our win and Coach is out of town for an interview, leaving us practiceless today. Mr. Shue's happy because that means we can have a lot of rehearsal time for Sectionals coming up next month.

I spot Sam by my locker like he said he would be. He's leaning against it, looking around at people. Santana whispers, "What is he doing?" Sam spots me and waves and I smile back. "Britt?" I look at her and shrug.

I walk towards him, Santana trailing behind. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey, Sam." I say flirtatiously, trailing a finger down his chest. "Enjoy the game last night?" I look up at him.

He smiles, "Yeah, you were great. Sorry to see you pounced on at the end though. You ok?" He's genuinely concerned and it's kind of cute. I like him, just not as much as I like San, but I can take what I can get.

"Yeah, but maybe you can come by my place after glee club and take a look?" I wink and he grins. The warning bell rings and Sam starts walking off.

"I'll text you later, kay?" I nod and he walks off with a grin on his face.

I feel an arm wrap around my wrist and pull me away. I see Santana fuming and leading me into the bathroom. She yanks me around. "What the hell, Britt? Sam? What are you doing?"

"The same thing you are. You're with Puck for status, then I'm with Sam for status." I shrug. "It gets lonely when you and Quinn are paired off. I'd rather be with someone than be alone with my thoughts. Although I did have a pretty great one last night. San, we can do a boys and girls scrimmage it'd totally bring attention to us and stuff." Santana looks around and looks like she's fighting for words.

"First of all, Britt that's a great idea." She smiles but it soon fades. "Secondly, how many times do to have to tell you? You don't have to be with Sam for status. I'm with Puck for the both of us. You're popular by association."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me, okay? Why is it necessary to give up your happiness for me? What makes me that special?" I whisper out the last part.

Her eyes soften, "Britt…hey, look at me." She tilts my chin towards her. "You are so amazing. You're the greatest goal keeper I know, you're an amazing dancer, you can sing and you're my best friend. We've been together since middle school. I tell you everything and you don't hold back from me either." My chest tightens. There's one large thing I keep from you, San. "You're so worth it, okay?" She pulls me closer. "I just wish you could see half the things I see in you." Her hand brushes hair out of my face and I gaze into her eyes. We lean forward and our lips press together in a sweet kiss. Santana jerks away suddenly. "Shit. I cannot believe I just kissed you in school. But I mean, it was just to comfort you right?" She says the last bit more to herself than me and I bite my lip, willing myself not to break. The bell for class rings. "Shit, we need to get going. We're late, hopefully I can talk my way around it for us. Come on." She grabs my hand and we hurry to class.

Santana managed to get some absurd excuse about our periods having the same cycle so that's why we both were late. As I sit in class, my mind is elsewhere. It's back in the bathroom. Back by the sinks where we kissed. We kissed and we weren't drunk or trying to impress Puck. It was me and San. I get a goofy grin on my face, before it drops. But she said it was to comfort me…cool, San. People don't go around kissing other people for comfort. I mean I kissed Lord Tubbington once…but that was because he was reallly upset.

The day passes by until glee club is here. I sit in the back row with San. She's been a little strange. She hasn't linked pinkies with me all day. Puck is on the other side of her, smirking at her and puffing his chest out to all the other guys. San is just zoned out on the space in front of her.

"Alright guys, we need to raise money to get to Sectionals and buy new costumes. Any ideas?"

"Well, Mr. Shue, as leader of this glee club-" That makes San snap out of her daze.

"Excuse me, Berry, but who in this tiny excuse for a music room made you leader? You're only fit to lead the lollipop guild down the yellow brick road."

"San…" Quinn sighs, "Just let her talk." Everyone looks surprised at Quinn who just shrugs.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiles. "I propose we hold a bake sale." Everyone groans.

"Not to burst your bubble, Rachel," Artie speaks up. "But I nor any of the guys can bake, besides Kurt. And bake sales suck at this school. Mathletes had one and we lost more due to buying materials than selling the baked goods."

"We could always have a different kind of bake sale." Puck speaks up and leers at the girl soccer players. "I be people would pay to lick baked goods off of-"

"No, Puck." Mr. Shue squeaks out getting Puck's general suggestion. "Any other ideas guys?"

"What if the soccer team helped out?" Puck speaks up again. I look at him suspiciously and Santana's eyes widen.

"Go on." Mr. Shue encourages.

"What if we had a scrimmage of the girls and guys together? We could have people pay admission and we'd have the proceeds go to glee club." My heart sinks and anger boils up.

"Hey, that was my idea! I thought of it first." I speak up and I hear a few snickers.

"Good one, Britt." Puck laughs and a few others do too. Santana looks at me apologetically.

I stand up and kick the chair in front of me, "I'm not stupid, alright?" I storm out of glee club and hurl my bag into the side of my locker, growling out and sliding down to the floor feeling utterly alone.


	7. Consolations and Regrets

**Alrighty then. This chapter we get to see a bit from Quinn's view and her friendship with Britt.**

**Disclaimer: Blahhhh.**

**REVIEWERS: Incredibley happy with those of you reviewing. Hope to see you return andddd maybe a few more? Maybe?**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: You might be happy with these slight Faberry thoughts. Scrimmage is coming up eventually. Yeah, I do wish Britt was more alive in the series but she couldn't be as hilarious if she was. **

**squintsquad03: You'll have to wait and see on the scrimmage. And I'll do my best to deal with Puck. Yeah, Santana has a few secrets. We don't really know what's going on in that head of hers.**

**BreakYourHeart: Eh, maybe, perhaps, if Santana had super impregnating powers and was magical. Britt does love the unicorns...Yes, Britt was quittteee mad. Puck will evenntuallly be dealt with...this is a Brittana story after all.**

**Bat-Ninja-Kitty: Britt'll get through it. She's tryin'.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Consolations and Regrets <strong>

**Quinn's POV**

Noah made a real ass move. I know that was Brittany's idea. Santana texted me about it after they talked and she said that she'd talk to Puck about it. He stole Brittany's idea.

I wasn't expecting to see her storm out like that. I'm about to kick his ass for hurting her and pinning people against her. The few that chuckled were Mercedes, Finn, and Sam. I open my mouth to let it out on Puck when someone gets to him first.

We hear a resounding slap. I look up and see…Rachel? What? I for sure thought that was Santana. San just stares at her feet. "Noah, I will not have you degrade all that glee club stands for. You don't hurt other members. We need her and your bullying is something I will not stand for." Wow. That was amazing. She's so confident. Wait what am I saying? I can like Berry. I'm straight. I have a boyfriend. She has a girlfriend. I…I like Rachel Berry. I groan inwardly. This is going to get messy.

Mr. Shue speaks up, "Guys, I think it's best that glee club ends now for today. I'll trust the six of you guys to organize the soccer things."

Finn wraps an arm around me, "Let's go, Quinn. We can cuddle and stuff."

I turn to Finn, "No. Alright? Just, I can't deal with you anymore." His face drops. "You're never serious about the future and you are so clingy I feel like I'm being suffocated. We're done."

"Quinn, you don't mean that." He gets his sad puppy face on and I feel disgusted at his sad attempt to get me back.

"I do. Now leave." Finn hangs his head and grabs his bag before leaving. I glance over at the dwarf sized brunette and we lock eyes. I can see a glint of something in them. Is there hope for me and my Berry crush?

**Britt's POV**

I'm sitting by my locker, tears streaming down my face. I hear footsteps approaching. I look up, expecting to see San. Instead I see Sam. He sits down next to me, "Hey Britt. You alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright, Sam?" I sniffle and he wraps an arm around me.

"I don't get why your so worked up." He states, pulling me close.

"Because no one believed me when I said it was my idea, Sam."

"Well…you're not the brightest person, Britt. You've done some pretty not smart things." I glare at him and push him off of me. "Oh come on, Britt."

"No, alright. Don't even think about coming near me." He sighs and combs his fingers through his hair as I storm out into the parking lot.

"Need a ride, Britt?" I hear Quinn's voice from beside me.

I sniffle, "Yeah, thanks." She nods and we get into her car.

I huff and sigh staring out the window, "I don't get why people insist that I'm stupid. I just do unintelligent things and say things that come out wrong and don't care to change them." Quinn glances over at me with a sympathetic look before I continue. "I mean, it was an honest mistake that I thought easy bake ovens needed to be inside the actual oven to work, I mean it didn't do anything but make mush…I thought the heat from the oven would help it in no time." Quinn chuckles and smiles. She remembers that night. She came into my house and there was smoke everywhere and I was crying because I had a melted easy bake oven in my kitchen that I had gotten for Christmas. We laugh about it now, but hey, what was I supposed to do? "I mean I wasn't the brightest kid…but I grew into smarts you know? My grades are totally good. I've got a B average that keeps me on the team." I sigh again. "I just don't understand why people have this idea that I'm a hopeless lost cause when it comes to understanding concepts."

"B…come on. They're the ones that are stupid for not noticing how much improvement you've had over the years. When we were kids you had to cheat off of my tests to get C's when I got A's on them, and now look at you, doing it by yourself." Quinn smiles and I return it slightly. Q's always good for a pick me up when Santana isn't around. Santana. My smile drops and I rub my face. I groan and feel the car stop. "Britt? You alright? We're at my house. I don't think you should be alone right now. I'm here for you and so is S."

My head shoots up, "Oh yeah? Where the hell was she when I got laughed out of glee club and tormented?" I snap at her and Quinn blinks shocked. I sigh, "I'm sorry, Q. It's just…that's what bothered me the most…she didn't stick up for me. She chose Puck over me." I get out of her car and we walk into her house. She rubs my back gently as we travel up the stairs to her room. I flop onto her bed and bury my face into her comforter. I mean that's what they're for right? To comfort?

I don't know how long I lay there. After telling me about Rachel's standing up for me, I'm a little shocked. I mean, I was never mean to her…but I wouldn't expect her to slap Puck for me. I'm going to have to thank her, and it's one more think that pulls me away from San. San should've been the one to hit him. San should've stepped up for me, not Rachel. I can't help but notice that Quinn's eyes light up slightly when talking about Rachel. Like she admires her or something. I'm going to talk to her about it, but not now. My head's in the wrong place. Even Quinn understands that. Quinn just sits and does her homework. She knows that if I want to talk, I will. I just feel sick to my stomach right now.

There's a knock on the door and Quinn goes to answer it. I hear hushed angry voices talking back and forth.

**Quinn's POV**

I walked downstairs and opened my front door to see Santana standing there looking stoic. "She's here, isn't she." It's not a question but I nod anyways. Santana pushes past me but I grab her arm.

"San, you hurt her." I whisper angrily. She whips around towards me. "More than any of the names, you hurt her." I growl out.

"Whatever Quinn. I just need to talk to her." She whispers back. "I need to know she's ok." Her eyes soften and I'm aware of how deep their bond is.

"San, I really can't let you do that. She's really hurt and I'm trying to help her out. I don't think she wants to see you."

"Oh so now you care? Where were you when all of this happened? Oh right, the row in front of us." She growls out.

"It's not my job to protect her and you know it. I'm the nurturing one, you're the scary one." I poke her chest. "And you are closer to her than me. How could you do that to her? She said to me that she could've been fine with the notion that people thought she was stupid, the only thing that she couldn't bear was that you chose Puck over her." Santana's eyes soften and she looks up at the staircase, biting her lip.

"Please…just let me talk to her, Q." She pleads and I'm a bit shocked. But then again it is Brittany and Santana. They have a special bond.

I sigh, "Fine. But I'm trusting you not to hurt her more." She nods and walks up the stairs.

I grumble to myself, "Maybe my mom left her liquor cabinet open. I need a drink."


	8. Excuses, Explanations, Reasons

**Thanks so much for all your reviews guys. I'm trying as best I can to crank out some chapters and attempt to make up this storyline because it's totally off the top of my head, as is the other stories I write.**

**Disclaimer: Youuuu knowww.**

**REVIEWERSSS who make my liiife:**

**Riptide2015: Hmm. I don't think she'll have time to be suuuper drunk enough to be crazy angry Quinn. But it's a gooood thought. xD And yes, San has some essspplaining to do.**

**squintsquad03: Sorry that your impatient...butttt you'll have to be patient. Plus I do update quicker than like...anyone else so be glad of that. xD**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Yeah, scrimmage is going to be intense. Aw thanks. I figured it'd be good to see certain points of view to get a full picture. Yep, the major flaw of Santana is that social status thing. And I picked up this sort of replying to reviewers in my 2nd or 3rd story I wrote. I figured it made me seem more accessible and it'd get more people talking to me about what they think.**

**Catbast: Soon enough for ya? ;P**

**BreakYourHeart: Santana =Kim possible...that's a new one...I'd picture her as Shego...-Thinks of Naya Rivera in the tight green and black bodysuit- WHOA...distraction material there...-Coughs and clears throat- Anyways yes, we'll figure out this Faberry business and Brittana. And how do you nooot know that Santana is jealous? I mean she doesn't really seem like a cat person in the first place...other than pu-nting soccer balls...yeah. She could punt Lord Tubbington across the field...totally what I was going to say. Nothing dirty. -Something that you'd say. xD Thought I'd amuse you.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Excuses, Explanations, Reasons<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I hear footsteps come back upstairs. I groan into Quinn's comforter, "Quinn you're comforter isn't comforting me…"

"Well then maybe I could help," A raspy sounding voice says behind me. That's not Quinn. I roll over to see Santana standing over me. My heart clenches thinking of earlier today.

My anger reappears, "Why would I want your help?" I growl out. "I don't take help from those who don't keep their promises." She looks at me confused. I roll my eyes, "San, you promised you'd protect me no matter what. Even though I didn't want you to, you promised. I didn't want you to promise back then for this very reason, because I'd believe you. I'd believe that you could protect me from it all, I was stupid to think you'd keep it." I stand up next to her. "Why didn't you defend me? Why did you chose him over me? Why did you let them go on thinking I'm just some stupid blonde jock? It's not the San, I know." I narrow my eyes at her and she just looks at her feet. "But then again, do I even know you?"

Her head snaps up, "Of course you do, Britt-Britt. I'm your best friend."

I shake my head, "A best friend wouldn't sit there and let her best friend get tormented. A best friend would've stood up for me and told Puck off. Rachel's more of a friend to me right now than you are." She looks at me, surprised. "Yeah, Quinn told me. You were a coward and sat there while Rachel defended me."

"Britt-" She starts.

"No, I'm sick of it San. You can't just drag me along and make me feel like I'm important to you just to pull away and let some guy you let in your pants abuse me like that." Her eyes narrow at me.

"If you didn't notice, Britt, Sam laughed at you too." She challenges.

"Do you see me with him now? He at least ran after me. He was an asshole about it, but at least he tried."

Santana's eyes set ablaze, "He was an ass to you? I'm going to murder that Bieber wannabe."

I scoff, "Whatever San." She looks at me surprised. "What? You said you'd tell anyone off and didn't, so how am I to expect that you'll go after Sam? Just stop promising me things and do something for once." I push her and she bumps back against the door. Her eyes widen, I've never done something like that before. I grab her arms and pin them to the door. "Do something, San." I challenge her.

She growls and frees herself from my grasp, spinning us around so my back hits the door this time. She holds my hands over my head, pinning them and I struggle. "Fine." She attaches her lips to mine and I freeze in shock. I soon reciprocate the kiss and we're in an angry heated make out session against Quinn's door. She pulls away panting and let's go of my arms. We stare at each other while trying to catch our breath. Santana backs away still looking at me, I follow her before launching back into her and landing ontop of her onto the bed. We look at each other panting and she expects another make out session I'm sure. She's not getting one. I slap her across the face and she winces.

"Fuck, Britt. Jesus." I get up and run my fingers through my hair. I glance at her and she's rubbing her cheek.

"That was for not standing up to me and choosing Puck over me. You've got a long way to go Santana Lopez if you think I'm going to just forgive you because you gave me a few sweet lady kisses. No matter how much I enjoyed them." I just admitted I liked kissing her but I could care less right now, I'm on a roll. "You need to get your act together, Lopez." She knows I mean business when I use her last name. "Figure out what you actually want, because I can't keep doing this 'I'll protect you from Puck' crap and then have you back down when I need you. Why didn't you stand up for me? I think I deserve an answer."

She sits up and looks at me, "I don't have one. I froze up. Everyone was expecting me to come to your rescue. Earlier today, people were talking Britt. They were saying that the girl soccer captains at the school were going gay. Several people saw me pull you into the bathroom after Sam's flirt-fest with you. People are talking and it could bring us down."

I shake my head, "So…status is more important to you than me?"

"No, Britt…I mean…I'm doing it for you."

"Stop lying to me San, stop lying to yourself. You're doing it for you. I never wanted the popularity, I never wanted anything. The only thing I wanted was you, San. As long as I had you and I was playing soccer, nothing else mattered." Her eyes well up a bit.

"Britt…" She reaches out to grasp my hand and I pull it away.

"San…I can't. OK? I can't be your friend right now. I need to calm down. This day has been crap." I open Quinn's door and jog down the stairs. I see Quinn with a confused look and a glass of something in her hand. She sees Santana following to chase me.

"Britt…please." She pleads. "I'm begging here." Quinn's eyes widen. Mine do too, San never begs. "Don't cut me out."

I whip around and face the two of them, "You know what, maybe you should tell Quinn your excuses and your lies, because I'm done." I turn to Quinn. "Q, I've gotta go. But feel free to listen to why status is more important than me." And with that I grab my backpack from beside the door and jog the few blocks home. Not stopping til I get to my room and collapse on my bed in a messy, panting, sweaty heap. This day sucks.


	9. Talks Between Friends

**Here's some more of the Quintana friendship. It's a little one, but it's filled with stuff. Let's see if they can manage to talk about those things called feelings.**

**Disclaimer****: Youuuu should know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**abcdeedcba: Yeah, I figured I'd make Britt a stronger character in this story. Just sort of happened that way. Thanks for the review and kind words.**

**Bat-Ninja-Kitty: Yeah, Britt's putting her foot down. But for how long? bum bum bahhh.**

**AcexofxSpades: Yeah, there are only a few around. I figured with my knowledge of soccer I could make it a decent one. Plus the first story I ever read on fanfiction was a Spashley soccer story that I obsessively read. So good. Ha, I don't know, maybe I can work in hair pulling. We'll see.**

**Riptide2015: Britt's going to try most likely...but you know them. Brittany and Santana.**

**mkylsmth: Glad I could give you everything you wanted. Thanks for the reivew.**

**Catbast: One can only hope happy days are ahead for these two.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Eh, it's just my way of telling reviewers that I appreciate their comments and questions and that they won't go unanswerd. AND STOP PREDICTING MY STORYLINE...There's Quinntana in this one and you said it after I had written it a few days ago...crazy. Yeah, I picture them as good friends, not relationship material there. Yeah that scrimmage and the big game are going to be blooood baths. xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Talks between Friends<strong>

**Quinn's POV**

Brittany just rushed out of my house. I don't know what happened, but Santana is obviously to blame. I'm an angry drunk, but I'm definitely not drunk enough to go off on her just get. I barely took a sip of the concoction I had created while they were in my room arguing.

Santana sits on my living room couch with her head in her hands. "Santana, what happened?" I walk over to her. As much as I'd love to be utterly pissed at her right now, she's still my friend. I hate being in the middle of this crap but I've got to be there for both of them. Even if Santana was being an ass earlier.

"I just was trying to give her an explanation…and I couldn't so I gave the same old social status speech and she got mad and told me to do something. So I kissed her." I'm not completely shocked. I mean I knew they were kind of hooking up but I'm just surprised she's telling me. "And then she slapped me and told me that even though she enjoyed the kiss, I've got a long way to go."

"Well, you do San. You also know the reason why you didn't stand up to her for Puck. I heard the rumors too. You're scared. You know she has feelings for you and you're utterly and completely scared of the consequences." Santana actually found out about Britt's crush at a party a few months ago. Britt was trashed and taking off her clothes when Santana yanked her out of the party and took her home. Brittany told her that she liked her forever and then passed out, so it goes. Britt doesn't remember a thing from that night. Santana glares at me and tries to retort. "No, San. I'm right and you know it." I scoff. "Guess the rumors are true, the unholy trinity has gone gay." Shit. Did I just?

"Wait…WHAT?" Santana's head snaps towards me. Yeah, I did.

"I…er…maybe have a crush on someone." I look at my hands.

"Who? Are they on the soccer team?" I shake my head. She thinks and racks her brains. Her eyes widen. "Oh hell no. No wonder you were sticking up for her and broke up with Finn. You've got it bad for Berry. Quinn seriously?"

I look down and shrug, "I can't help it. Sure she's annoying sometimes but half the time I think it's cute. Doesn't matter anyways…she has St. James."

Santana's eyes go wide and she grins, "I have a plan." Please tell me that she's not thinking what she's thinking.

"Santana…no. We are not doing that."

"Oh come on, it'll get you what you want, Coach'll be happy. Plus, it'd be nice to have some support once I'm ready to be with Britt." She pleads and looks at me.

"Fine." I grumble. "But a word of this to anyone other than Coach and I will gut you. Not even Britt, she's sweet but she's not the best secret keeper…well besides the whole being in love with you thing and we alllll know what happened when she had a few too many." I pause and think over Santana's situation. "What are you going to do about that anyways?"

"What I do best when I'm in trouble with Britt…grovel, plead…and give a few sweet lady kisses. Hopefully she'll take me back. If not, I'll pull the for Quinn and the team card." She sighs. "I just hope we can be friends again soon. I already miss her. God, I'm so whipped and I'm just her friend for now."

I rub Santana's back lightly, "Hey, we'll get her back. Don't worry. You two are kind of made for each other. Just don't do anything stupid and stop siding with your beard all the time…I kind of miss the old Santana in middle school that would've kicked Puck's ass for hurting Britt. Things changed once we got to high school."

"Yeah, that Santana will be back in full force tomorrow." She smiles. "As for you, work on that whole Berry thing. I'll tell Coach we have a plan in action and it'll get her off our backs for the game at least. When did that happen anyways?" I just shrug.

"I don't know…just did. I sort of knew all along that I didn't totally despise her like you and then when I saw her stand up to Puck though, that's when I knew I wanted her and it all just clicked. She's so confident and she always thinks about her future and where she wants to be and she goes after it, even if people hate her and slushie her for it. I don't even know how I'm going to talk to her without being suspiciously out of character. She picks up on those things."

I'm nervous as hell so I take another sip of my drink. "Mind fixing me one of those? I feel like being crying and hysterical right about now." She chuckles and wraps an arm around me. Few get to see us as friendly as this. People often wonder why we're actually friends other than the soccer team, but San is definitely a caring person, even if she doesn't like to admit it. Hopefully she and Britt can work things out and I can step up and be the girl Rachel wants.


	10. Making Up is Hard to Do

**Welll, since you guys have had a crazy insane awesomely fast amount of reviews and the exccessive number of alerts and favorites, I figured I might as well give you a secooonddd one for today. Just to be nice. Plus school is in like...two days and I might be slowing down because of it. So reviews will keep me motivated and bear with me while I tackle the world that is schooool and homework.**

**Disclaimer: Youuuu should know.**

**REVIEWERS: Aka crazy awesome fast reply-ish people that make my day and make me post more.**

**StraightShark: Sorry, couldn't help it, man. They just yell at me to be posted.**

**Riptide2015: Oh St. James will get a few things.**

**squintssquad03: Hey, there's definately some of that in this chapter. A little less Quintana though.**

**BreakYourHeart: Nooope. Never seen it. St. James might get an ass kicking from someone in the nearish...sort of future. I actually was anxious..I was like...SHOULD I WAIT? Or should I post? Will I get another reivew if I wait? What do to what to do...but I figured ehhh post it. and then you were awesome and reviewed twice.**

**Catbast: Aw, thanks. Quintana has an interesting relationship and I wanted to get it right. They really don't show their friendship allll too much. They're mostly fighting.**

**Blueskiees: Thanks. Also, thanks for your review on Striker and the Keeper earlier today.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making Up is Hard to Do<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

I actually take my own car to school today. Usually San would just pick me up but I need to distance myself from her. It's just too hard. I sent her a text saying not to pick me up. She hasn't stop calling or texting me since I left. I eventually just turned my phone off altogether.

I grab my bag out of the passenger seat and walk into school. I reach my locker. Luckily I got here earlier than usual so I have a lesser chance of seeing Santana. "Surprised you and striker star aren't together. Aren't you two like, joined at the hip?" I look out from my locker to see Erica, one of our forwards. We don't talk much but she seems nice.

"Yeah, well, I needed space." I give a simple answer.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on the game the other night seeing as we didn't have practice yesterday and didn't get the chance. You were amazing out there. I mean not that you usually aren't." She seems a little nervous.

"Uh, thanks, Erica. You had a great goal. You're the only one who ever scores besides Santana." My chest clenches as I finally say my best friend's name for the first time today.

"Thanks." She blushes. "Helps being a lefty. And I can't believe that girl attacked you though. Are you okay?" She seems genuinely concerned and she touches my arm lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. No worries." I see Santana coming down the hallway with a questioning look. I realize Erica's hand is still on my arm. "So, I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah, see you at practice." She smiles and I close my locker. Walking away briskly to my first period class.

I guess I've got another friend on the team besides Quinn that isn't San. Could make my life easier.

I get to class and drop my books on my desk. I've still got 10 minutes til class starts and no one's in here.

"Britt." I stand corrected. I turn and see Santana standing in the doorway. She shuts the door so we can talk privately. I forgot that we have first period together. Crap. "Why haven't you returned my texts or calls?"

"I turned my phone off. And you know why." I glare at her pointedly.

"Britt, I told you I'm so incredibly sorry. And what's with you and Erica anyways? Since when did you two get all cozy?" Ah jealous cranky Santana is back.

"San…are you jealous?" I ask curiously and she freezes. She was so jealous.

"No, pft, no. I'm not jealous. I just don't want her to get her lesbionic hands all over you. Like convert you or something." She tries to cover up. She's so in denial. Maybe I can eventually bring it out of her.

"Wow, San, a backstabber and a homophobe, you're really making it up to me now." I roll my eyes and scoff.

"Britt, I'm sorry ok? It's just I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." I sigh and look down. It's so hard resisting this girl. "Please Britt? At least try? If not me, for the team and for Quinn? You know how much she hates being in the middle." San pouts slightly and my resolve breaks.

"Fine." I sigh out. "For Q."

Santana grins and pulls me close into a bonecrushing hug, "Thank you, Britt. I promise I'll be there. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." The warning bell rings and people file in. I just hope I made the right decision in taking her back so quickly. Will she hurt me again?

The day passes by quickly and before we know it's time for Glee. I sit down in the back and Santana sits by my side. Quinn looks at us suspiciously just like she did during lunch, but she hasn't said anything yet. Everyone else seems to be passing my outburst off as nothing.

"Alright guys, did you get the scrimmage set up?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Yeah, we decided to get it done after the big rival game. Coach Sue wouldn't let us if it interfered with our mindset towards the big game next week." Santana says while glancing in my direction.

"Good job, guys. And thanks to Puck who thought of it." I grit my teeth and calm myself.

"Actually, Puckerman has something to say. Don't you Puck." Santana growls out at her boyfriend.

He sighs, "Okay, maybe I didn't think of the idea. Brittany did. Santana told me about it."

I look at her shocked and Santana offers me a smile. Everyone murmurs their sorrys and we get on discussing assignments and up coming numbers. I lean over to Santana and whisper, "It's a start." She smiles at me. We glance at Quinn who's not in her usual spot next to Finn but next to me instead. She smiles softly at us. The Unholy Trinity is back in action.

Practice begins and I clear my mind of all drama filled thoughts. Erica smiles and waves at me while I'm in goal and I smile back before we start the 2 on 2 matches. Two defenders against two offensive players. I see Santana's paired up with Erica and my smile doesn't go unnoticed. Erica passes it over to Santana who for once passes it back. Into Erica's stomach. Erica keels over.

"Lopez! What the heck was that?" Coach Sue sounds off from her megaphone.

"Sorry coach, I was just pumped up for the game. Couldn't control the power of my pass." Santana smirks down at Erica.

"Hmm…I like the fire, Lopez." Coach Sue looks at Erica. "Troy! Get up, it didn't hurt that much you giant baby."

Erica gets up and her eyes narrow. Oh boy. This could get messy.

About an hour later, we're all panting and a few have passed out from Coach Sue's full field sprints. "Alright you lazy bums, get off my field. See you early tomorrow morning for Saturday practice." People start packing up and I jog over to my bag behind the net.

"You were great out there, Britt." Erica walks up, smiling and leaning against the post of the goal.

"Thanks, Erica. Sorry that pass hit you that hard. That had to hurt. I've been the victim of her shots." I chuckle softly.

"Yeah. I don't know what's been up with her. She keeps glaring at me."

"Probably has to do with you suddenly talking to me. Which is great, but why now?" I look up at her. Everyone else has cleared the field into the locker room.

"I don't know. I just thought you were cute and finally got the guts to actually talk to you not on the soccer field. It was one of the moments when Santana wasn't playing your guard dog and I took it." She shrugs.

I smile, "I'm cute, huh?" She blushes. "We'll when you blush you make yourself pretty cute too." She goes an even deeper red.

"So…before I completely lose my confidence and start acting like an idiot around you, I'd like to do something." She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. I'm shocked but eventually reciprocate the kiss. Her hands entangle themselves in my hair and I press her up against the goal post. We pull away and I smile softly.

"Britt!" Santana yells from across the field. I don't know if she saw that kiss or not. I don't know if I wanted her to or not either. "We're staying after for penalty shot practice." I sigh, typical. No asking, just practicing. But hey, got to get ready for the big game.

"I uh…should go." Erica mumbles out. "I'll talk to you later, maybe?" She smiles and hurries off.

I sigh and lean against the goal post, Santana dribbles her ball up to the PK mark. "Alright, let's do this." I flex my gloves and look at my posts when the ball hits me in the side of the head, luckily it was a warm up shot and she didn't go full force.

"San? What the hell?" I shout at her.

"Sorry, thought you were ready." She growls out. "Or were you fantasizing about your newest lover?" I chuck the ball back at her and she kicks it back at me. I catch it getting closer and chuck it back at her. It bounces off her and she kicks it back at me, stepping forward. I hold the ball standing inches away from her. We glare at each other and then almost simultaneously we grab each other and lock our lips. We're both angry and breathing heavily. I'm grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to me as she digs into my back with her nails. We separate and push away from each other and glare again.

"She's not my lover, San. She kissed me out of the blue just now okay? I've barely talked to her." I've suddenly needed to give her an explanation. "Are you jealous or something?"

Her eyes soften, "Yeah, B. I'm jealous. I'm jealous that she's going to take you away from me." I can tell that's not the whole truth but it's a start.

"She could never take me away from you." I brush hair out of her face. "You're my best friend." I pull her into a hug and she sighs. "I missed you, San. Being away from you is too hard."

"Missed you too, Britt." She smiles into my neck.


	11. A Confession and Thanks

**Alright guys, here's a little Faberry before we get to the real Brittana sort of stuff. Like I said, I'm not going to have a lot of time to write so updates will be slow. I've run out of pre-written chapters. Bear with me and reviews help.**

**Disclaimer: You know it**

**REVIEWERSSSS:**

**Riptide2015: D'aww well tell you dog I enjoyed writing it for him. Probably not the last we see of Erica.**

**squintsquad03: Yeepp, that's a smexy PK shootout right thar. Jealous Santana is unpredicable and kind of hawt.**

**Blueskkies: Yes, yes it wassss.**

**chicavolcom89: Jealous Santana is an emotional Santana, which is a plus from her usual stoic/bitchy state.**

**BreakYourHeart: Sawwyyy Sany can't get the Britt preggooo. xP **

**Jesse's Girl- Rick Springfield**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Confession and A Thank You<strong>

**A few days later**

**Quinn's POV**

Rachel and I have started talking. I brought up the singing for sectionals with her and she said she'd gladly tutor me in anything. I've enjoyed our small singing sessions. There's no denying she's talented. We've become a bit closer, but if I'm going to do this and help out our team at the same time, I have to do something soon. The big game is tomorrow.

I've seen them together. Laughing and sharing jokes. St. James just gets my blood boiling. She always has. We went to middle school together actually. Jessie was on the same team as Santana, Britt and I. She moved here a year after I had met them. She came on the field and acted like she owned the whole team. Santana was not happy. That was her job. What was worse was that Jessie went after Santana's starting position thus solidifying her position of enemy number one.

We're currently rehearsing in the auditorium during lunch. No one comes in here then. I nibble on my sandwich as I watch Rachel talk passionately about the song she's singing for sectionals. I figure it's now or never to make an appeal that she can't refuse. "Rachel…I have a song I want to sing for you."

"A song? For me?" Rachel questions. "That's not necessary Quinn. Really." She smiles.

"No, no. I want you to hear it. I just been enjoying the time we've been spending together. So why not a song."I'm completely nervous but I smile back at her and nod at Brad and the other members of the band to begin playing. Rachel's eyes widen in recognition of the song. I just smirk and gain some confidence.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_yeah, I know she's been_

_a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got herself a girl_

_and I want to make her mine_

I walk towards Rachel near the piano and she backs up accordingly as I sing to her.

_And she's watching her with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' her with that body,_

_I just know it_

I give a flirty glance at Rachel's body as I sing the lyrics and she blushes.

_Yeah 'n' she's holding her_

_in her arms late,_

_late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

I smile at Rachel and walk up close to her. She's frozen in her tracks and I just sing to her closely.

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be_

_a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty_

_when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her,_

_but the point is probably moot_

I walk around Rachel and use her as my own pole. Sliding up and down the front of her. She kind of looks like she's about to faint.

_'Cos she's watching her with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' her with that body,_

_I just know it_

_And she's holding her_

_in her arms late, late at night_

_Like Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_where can I find a woman like that_

I smirk at her and pull her towards me by her sweater.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way_

_love supposed to be_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl,_

_where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I want,_

_I want Jessie's girl_

As the note fades out I pull Rachel in for a kiss and she molds her body into mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm in pure heaven. My arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, enjoying the kiss. We separate and I grin but that soon fades as I see the look on her face.

"Q…I…I have Jessie. I can't do that to her. I just…I have to go." Rachel untangles herself and grabs her things. I'm left alone on the stage with only the tingling sensation left on my lips to tell me the kiss was real.

**Brittany's POV**

Things have been…different since Santana's forceful make out session with me on the field. She's been paying more attention to me and Puck has not been happy. She definitely likes me…and our sweet lady kisses, but it still doesn't defeat the fact that she's still with Puck. We're sitting at lunch and I notice the absence of Quinn. I look over at Santana to ask but she's too wrapped up in talking about the upcoming game to the boys. Sam keeps glancing over at me and I'm sure to send him a glare every time. The boy just doesn't get it. And they think I'm the dumb blonde.

I see Rachel hurry across the hallway outside, pulling out her phone and dialing frantically. I never did thank her for sticking up for me. Maybe I should now. I get up and Santana looks at me, "Bathroom." I say and she moves to get up from her seat. "It's ok, San. I'll be back in like two seconds, just need to wash my hands."

I leave the cafeteria and walk down the hallway where Rachel disappeared into. I hear a voice and I stop.

"Jess…don't be like that. I'm sorry she just kissed me. Well, I mean yeah I did. No she'd never use me for that. Jessie St. James I'm appalled that you think that she'd-No. Jessie. Baby please." She sighs and I notice she's about to have one of her crying moments. "Jessie." There's another pause. "Okay…goodbye."

She sits on an empty bench with tears in her eyes. I walk up to her, "Rachel? Are you ok?"

She looks up at me, "Not really, Brittany. I was just dumped."

I walk over to her and wrap an arm around her, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I really am. What happened?"

She studies my face for a second before continuing, "Quinn kissed me."

I look at her surprised, "I knew she liked you. I mean I could totally see it during glee, like how she looked at you. Kind of how I look at Santana." I freeze. Shit, that was not supposed to come out.

"No need to worry Britt…I have very good gaydar coming from two gay dads. I know you have feelings for our Lima Heights Latina." I give her a small smile. "So you think Quinn really likes me? Because Jessie thinks it was a ploy to get in her head before the game." I think it over and shake my head. "Well, I know Quinn for sure likes you and it wouldn't solely be the reason if it were a ploy. Those types of things wouldn't be Quinn…they're more Santana's doing."

Rachel nods. "So why were you out here anyways? Lunch isn't even over. Shouldn't you be at the jock table?" It's not malicious, just curious.

I smile, "I actually came out here because I wanted to thank you." She raises a brow at me. "No, really, thank you for slapping Puck for me the other day. I really appreciate that someone stood up for me."

She smiles softly, "My pleasure, Brittany. I've always wanted to hit him. Him hurting you, our most likely nicest member, was crossing the line. There was no need for you to be laughed out of glee club. I don't think you're dumb, Britt. I just think you think in your own way, you know?"

I grin at her and give her a hug. "Thank you."

"It really was nothing." She blushes.

"So what are you going to do about Quinn? Maybe you should talk it out with her. Clear the air about what's going on."

"See, I knew you were the brains in that Unholy Trinity." She pokes my nose and I giggle. Rachel Berry's not half bad.


	12. The Rise of a New Couple

**Alright this is a little Faberry one. I promise there will be massive Brittana in the next one. School's been crazy so writing will be slow. Bear with me. I'll probably be posting once a week or so. Depending on my free time. Thanks so much for your reviews, they really help.**

**Disclaimer: you know it.**

**REVIEWERS: **

**Blueskkies: Yeah, sorry. This one's more Faberry filler. Don't worry sexy Brittana is on it's way.**

**squintsquad03: Yep, Britt can make friends with anyone. And I would think you're strange too if the chair dancing were to occur spontaneously in random places.**

**Momo30: Yeah, they're frustrating that way.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yeah, San may man up eveeentually...and no not in the baby making way, pft. You and your Brittana babies.**

**TheweirdEmma: Aw, thanks. I tried to stay pretty true to Rachel's character. I figured soccer and Brittana would be a good combo. I've had no complaints.**

**Riptide2015: Posssttiinnggg. You shall see.**

**Kay: No they haven't slept together. They've just made out a few times. Jealous Santana is quite the favorite.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Aw, Thanks. The big game is coming up in a few chapters so you'll have to wait a bit, unfortunately.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Rise of a New Couple<strong>

**Quinn's POV**

Rachel hasn't talked to me since lunch. I don't blame her. I rushed into it. It's just bad timing. I can't face her at glee.

"Q?" Brittany calls out in the locker room. She spots me. "There you are. Everyone's worried about you. You didn't show up to glee practice."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Quinn…how could you keep liking Rachel a secret from me?" I look up at her.

"Santana told you?" Her features knot together.

"San knew? You told her and not me?" Britt looks crestfallen and it makes me feel really guilty, it's like I just kicked a puppy.

"B…It just happened after you left the other day and ran home. Santana and I got talking about feelings and things and it sort of slipped out."

"Q, Rachel told me that you kissed her." I smile slightly at the thought. "Jessie dumped her over the phone because Rachel rushed to tell her." My smile drops.

"Is she ok?" Brittany shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe. But I think you two should talk. She seems to think that you either actually like her…or it's a ploy to break Jessie before the game."

"What if it's both?"

"Quinn." Brittany gasps. "I'd expect this from San but not you."

"No, no. Britt I didn't mean it like that. Yes, I like her but San is using it to keep us in glee and Coach off our backs. I'd never use her."

"You have to tell Rachel. Now. Before anything happens, before she finds out from someone else." I stand up from the bench I'm sitting on.

"Alright, where is she?" I ask Britt.

"Where else would she be?" Brittany smiles and I know where she is.

"Thanks Britt. And by the way, San, really cares for you. She's just scared." Brittany nods and smiles at me. "Oh and she totally knows you like her." Her face drops and her eyes widen. "You were drunk a few months ago and you blurted it out to her. Anyways, I gotta go find Rachel, bye." I run off to find Rachel, I feel a little guilty letting Britt know like that. But I think she needs to. And they need to get together already. I've been sick of their flirting and their fighting for the past couple of years. I won't be in the middle of it anymore. They need to sort themselves out.

I enter the auditorium and see Rachel sitting on the stage in deep thought. "Mind if I join?" I ask as I wall up the aisle. Her head whips up. "I think we should talk." She nods and pats the area of stage next to her.

I walk up the steps and come to sit next to her, dangling my legs off the edge of the stage. "I heard Jessie broke up with you." Oh wow, Quinn…great opener. Really classy.

"Yeah." Rachel's voice cracks a bit. My heart clenches. "I don't think I was happy for a while now, though."

"Really? I thought you two were going strong. At least that's how it looked."

She sighs, "I just think we were too…I don't know. We were just two people who wanted perfection in everything. It just didn't make for a good relationship. She was a harsh critic most of the time, as was I." She looks down at her feet.

"Rachel…perfection is subjective. No one ever finds it unless they believe they have." I place my hand on hers. They are a bit bigger than mine, I would chuckle at the nickname man-hands if I weren't so concerned in consoling her. They gave it for a reason. "And I think I've found it." She turns to me and I stare into her eyes. "Rachel, I've liked you for so long but I was in denial. I thought I could hide behind Finn but…he doesn't have what you have. Passion, drive, intelligence. You see what you want and go for it. A quality I find very attractive." She blushes and looks down at our hands. I brush my fingers across hers.

"So, you have liked me for a while. This wasn't some ploy to ruin Jessie before the game?" Rachel looks into my eyes and I look back.

"Rachel, my reasons are my own. I really like you. Santana just used that to our advantage and told coach that's why we were in glee club so we could stay. I would never use you like that. Santana may think I am but I'm not. You're really special to me." I bring up my other hand and cup her cheek. She smiles at me and leans in. I meet her halfway pressing a tender kiss to her lips. I'm sporting a massive grin right now.

"You're pretty special to me too, Q."


	13. Coming Out into the Open

**Alright guys, here's the update of the week. This is the last of my pre-written completely chapters so far because I've had absolutely no time to write. Crazyness with school going on. Here's where the one shot fits into the story. So if you've read the Striker and the Keeper, this will seem a bit familar, just with some context and a few tweaks. So here's some smutty Brittana soccerish fluff for ya.**

**Disclaimer: You kkknooooowww. That thing...yes the thing that tells you I don't own GLEE and stoof.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Riptide2015: Here ya go, enjoyyy.**

**Blueskiess: No worries, this ones allll Brittana.**

**BreakYourHeart: I shall mock. Mock, mock. Bam. I did. So ha. And San's conflicts will be brought to light sooooon. Weekly updates are my thing nooww.**

**PrettyLittleGleeber: Yep. Faberry is kind of charming once you get past Rachel's fast talking crazyness, seeeee how I made her less crazy in this story? Totally my prefrence of seeing Rachel. HA, I'm the author so I can manipulate characters to my liking. Muahahahha. You're about to see just what happens...**

**squintsquad03: True it was like... SECRETS. TEEELLL. GOOO. Confessions and such. But hey, that needed to be put out there.**

**iamirreplazable: Jealous SAntana will always be around lurking in corners and things. **

**Corker42: Duuuude. You're reading my story. Crazyness. I agree, although I don't think this football (strange saying it but hey, America, old habits die hard blah blah must say soccer) fic is going to be as amazing as your Spashley one but hey, I can try. Thanks for reviewing and your comments.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Out into the Open<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I glance into the auditorium, glad to see Quinn finally make a move. I sigh as I think about my own problems. I glance at the clock in one of the empty rooms. We've got a half hour 'til practice. I think I'll just get changed and sit in the goal. It's where my thinking gets done.

I walk back into the locker room and get changed. Once I'm done I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out onto the field. I look at my surroundings. The field is so peaceful when no one's on it. It's calming. I drop my bag on the ground and plop myself on the ground, leaning against the post of the goal. If San knows, then do those kisses mean something to her? Is she really jealous of Erica? What's she doing with Puck then because I know that social status thing is a load of bull. We'd totally still be popular without him. I close my eyes and rest against the pole. "Pierce! Stop sleeping! It's time for practice this is a field not a retirement home." I jump up as Coach's megaphone sounds. "Better. Can't have you slacking before the big game tomorrow!"

A few girls start trickling down out of the locker room's, holding their cleats as they walk on the field. "Girls! Come onto the field dressed! Jesus, I don't want to see your dirty feet! This isn't a changing room!" And with that the attention is directed away from me. I bend over and stretch a bit. That thinking did absolutely nothing for my confusion.

I spot San and she smiles at me, winking. My heart flutters. Why does she have to wink at me alllll the time? Does she have an eye problem when she looks at me? Do I induce wink-age?

Santana and Quinn have hushed voices as they talk. Quinn's jumping up and down excitedly and I smile. She got Rachel. I can tell by her spazzy gestures and shit eating grin. Santana smiles and pulls her into a hug. The team looks at them curiously. They don't get to see Santana and Quinn act affectionately towards one an other as much as I do. They butt heads mostly around the team. The three of us being co-captains can be quite the power struggle. I usually have to resolve things.

Quinn and San look over at me and I give Quinn a thumbs up and she blushes. Santana just chuckles and playfully pushes Quinn around.

The practice starts pretty well. Everyone's pumped for our game. The Carmel High School Adrenaline are our biggest rivals, in both soccer and glee. They definitely don't have a mascot. Could you imagine a needle running around?

Anyways, back to the practice, Santana dribbles forward and winds back before shooting the ball high into the corner, but I've already anticipated her shot. I jump and dive up and to the corner, smacking the ball up over the net with my right hand before landing on my side. Unfortunately landing improperly and feeling a pain in my hip, that's gonna bruise. Coach Sylvester claps and shouts through her megaphone, "Now that's what I like to see girls. Aggression and passion. Not that pansy-ass jumping around the ball I see from most of you. Good job, Lopez and Pierce!" I hop up onto my feet, aware of the eyes on me. "Now, all of you, to the showers, you're stench is making me sick. It's worse than the cow shit Shuester uses to comb back his hair. Get rest for tomorrow, I don't want to see zombies on the field." Coach heads towards her golf cart and the team exits the field. I start grabbing my water bottles from the side of the net and take a few swiggs before putting them in my goalie bag.

"Nice save, Britt. I thought I had it, but once again you've surprised me." I look up to the smirking Latina.

"It was a good shoot, San. Just a little low, chip your foot up a bit more and you've got it." I smile back as I start taking my gloves off. "Wait." I stop and glance up at her. "Can I shoot around a bit, work on that shot and a few others? " San's asking me? Usually she just tells me we're staying after. Something's up.

"Uh, yeah, sure San. Here." I fish my ball out of my bag and toss it to her. She dribbles it back past the goal box as I get into position. I stretch and get into my goalie stance on the balls off my feet. I look at her and she takes off. Rushing towards the side and then winding back once more, this time the ball connects with the cross bar and slams onto my head, before rolling away from the goal.

Santana giggles as I rub my head, getting up from my dive. My side is still sore and my head hurts now. Tomorrow is going to suck with the way this is going. I kick the ball back to her and shake my head and blink a bit, trying to ease the throbbing. I shake my hands and legs out again, getting into position. We continue on like this for a few more shots before Santana suggests we leave to go rest up for tomorrows game against Carmel.

I walk into the locker room. It's deserted except for Santana and me. I drop my bag on the bench and open my locker. "Any plans for after the game tomorrow?" She questions.

I shake my head, "I'll probably be too exhausted. I was dead by the end of last game. I didn't even want to go to Breadstix."

San chuckles, "Yeah, because you almost fainted from that run in with the goal post."

"Hey, I was in the moment. All I could see was the ball." I shrug and pull out my towel, soap, and change of clothes.

"Well, I've got plans with Puck. He's coming to watch the game and then we're going to Breadstix after." She smiles a bit. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She puts all the stuff she needs in the shower and tosses her bag on the bench next to mine. She lets down her hair from it's ponytail. It makes her look even more beautiful with it draped around her face. I quickly look away.

"That's great San." I pull off my shirt, not too shy about Santana seeing me in a sports bra. I hear a small gasp and fingers trace down my hip where a small yellowish bruise is starting to form.

"Britt…"

"It's nothing…just landed wrong saving that goal. No big deal, I'm a goalie I can handle it." I brush it off and shove my shirt in my locker.

I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. "You don't have to try to be tough Britt. It's why I'm tough, I want to protect you. You've been my best friend since middle school and I don't know what I'd do without you." I feel her rubbing my abs lightly and I shiver. "Let me take care of you." She whispers softly in my ear and my brain turns to mush. She spins me around and presses me gently into the lockers, looking into my eyes. Her eyes flicker to my lips and then back up before leaning in and claiming my lips with hers. I feel tingles through out my body. I had no idea that this would feel so good, so right. Her tongue brushes against my lips asking for entrance which I grant eagerly. Our tongues duel as she presses her body into mine. My hands slip up the back of her shirt and we break from the kiss so I can pull it off of her. Her lips are immediately back on mine after. Her hands exploring my body, I groan when she kneads my breasts through my sports bra. Alright, I can't take it anymore.

I reach down firmly grasping her thighs and wrapping them around my waist as I walk us over to her shower. My injuries and bruises are quickly forgotten as result from the gorgeous Latina giving herself to me. She squeaks in surprise, not expecting me to take control. She recovers quickly and begins kissing my neck as I hold her up against the wall in attempt to remove her bra. It's finally off and I can see her voluptuous breasts. It's a wonder she can play with those, but she can and it gives the whole stands something to look at. I lean down and kiss her breasts softly, lowering her back down to the floor. She moans out as I flick my tongue across her nipples and press her harder into the cold tiles of the shower. Her hand snakes south and she drops to her knees, flipping us around and pulling down my shorts and sliders. Leaving my lower half exposed completely as I step out of them and she tosses them out of the shower stall. She kisses my abs down to my hip bones and I shiver, my core is soaked from all of the attention which Santana soon finds out from sliding a finger through my slick folds. "So wet, B…" She murmurs, smiling softly and sliding her fingers through again, searching out my clit. My eyes roll back slightly from the pleasure I feel and suddenly a jolt of pleasure surges through me as she finds what she was looking for. She rubs my clit slowly in small circles and I moan out, one arm draped over the top of my head with the other, entangling itself in Santana's locks. "Oh..fuck, San…" I breathe out as my hips buck forward. She grins and takes a lick at my folds and my knees nearly buckle. Her hands grip my ass to keep me steady and she continues her assault on my center with her tongue as her fingers play with my clit. "Please San…Please…fuck me…" I gasp out when she slides two fingers into my heated core. I grunt and moan out as my hips move to meet her thrusts. I don't know how much longer my legs can handle standing. Her tongue moves against my clit, pressing and flicking, sending shockwaves through my body. It feels like an inferno is building deep within the pit of my stomach. She thrusts harder as my walls clench down upon her digits. I yell out her name as the coil inside snaps and I climax. I'm stumbling to keep my balance and Santana grabs me before I hit the ground, holding me as I ride out my wave of ecstasy. I pant as she places small kisses on my lips, cheeks and neck. The fuzz disappears slowly and I smile goofily at her. She returns it with a smirk.

"Wow…San…"

She chuckles and blushes."Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nod. "But we've yet to succeed in getting clean." She raises a brow at me. "I mean, we've got some work to do. Or at least I do." I wink at her and she looks at me confused. I get up, recovering from my earlier exhaustion and pull her to her feet. I turn on the shower and grab her soap. I shed my sports bra still clothing my body and she pulls her shorts and panties off.

I turn to look at her and forget what I was doing in the first place. There's San…in all of her naked glory. My mouth drops open and she smirks at me, walking slowly to me like she's stalking her prey. I gulp and blink a few times. Focus, Britt. Focus. It's your turn now. Take control. I pull her to me and crash our lips together hungrily. She moans into my mouth and we separate panting. I grab the soap and run it over my sides and across my chest. I see her eying me hungrily, watching the soap lather my body. I wash over my breasts and she bites her lip at the sight, still managing to keep herself calm and refrain from touching me. I dip my hand lower, washing where her mouth just recently was and her breath hitches. I smile at her and grab her arm gently, wrapping it around my neck as I begin to wash her as well. She groans as my soap covered hands ghost over her breasts and brush against erect nipples. She buries her face into my neck as I continue lower, soaping her most private areas. I let the spray of the shower wash us off and she smiles into my neck.

I whisper in a soft command, "Turn around." She looks up at me and sees the assertive look in my eyes and she untangles herself from me to turn around. I smile and press her front against the cool wall, making her hiss at the contact. She props herself up on her hands. I wash her back, trailing down her pert ass and the insides of her thighs. They quiver at the attention they receive from my wandering hands. I place the soap down and move back up her body, pressing mine to her back. The skin on skin contact making us both shiver and suppress small moans. Her breathing is a bit harsh from how much I'm teasing and arousing her. I kiss down her neck, nipping it in areas. "Britt…please…" I've never heard her beg or be submissive before. Always the confident, cocky Santana. It's such a turn on to know how much power I can have over her. I know I shouldn't abuse said power so I enter her with two fingers from behind. She cries out and braces herself against the wall. I begin a slow rhythm and her moans increase as her hips buck against my hand.

I gaze down at the panting writhing body beneath me and I can't help but smile. She's so beautiful. I graze the fingers of my other hand down her ass and more of her fluid rushes out of her core. I smirk and get an idea that could either get me in trouble…or work to my advantage. I bring my hand back and slap her across the ass. She cries out in shock at looks at me surprised, but soon gets over it after being distracted by my fingers plunging deeper into her. I slap her across the ass a few more times, leaving red marks on her tan flesh. Her moans are getting louder and choppier as her walls clench down on my fingers. She's so close. I plunge my fingers deeper and harder, willing her to her peak and with one final curl of my fingers she comes undone. I hold her up as she rides out her high. After she comes down she lazily wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into me. "God Britt…" I grin proudly and shut off the now cold water.

We dry off and get dressed in silence. The one question nagging in the back of my mind is…what are we? I look over at her as she ties her hair back up and slips on her letterman jacket. I guess she can sense my gaze and she looks up at me as she slings her bag over her shoulder. There's an awkward pause.

"So…uh, excited for your date with Puck tomorrow?" What? Where the hell did that come from?

Her eyes soften sensing my underlying question, "B…" She walks over to me and places a soft kiss against my lips. "Puck maybe a goalie…but you're the keeper."

I grin and then turn thoughtful. "What made you change your mind?"

She runs her fingers through my hair, "Quinn." I look at her curiously. "She gave me this talk once you left the other day. It's kind of why we're so close now. I told her about my feelings for you and she told me about Rachel. I saw how happy Quinn was when she finally got Rachel. I want to be that happy, B. I don't want to hide my feelings from you anymore. I care for you so much, B it hurts." She presses another kiss to my lips. "I'm breaking up with Puck after the game tomorrow. I want to go to Breadstix with you instead." At that moment, I don't think anyone could ever wipe the grin off my face.


	14. The Rivalry

**Whoa, crazy amount of reviews guys. Thanks so much. For the weekily update: Here's a transition into the big game for ya.**

**Disclaimer: You know...those people...who sing and dance and makeout with each other...totally not mine.**

**REVIEWERS (Like crazy amount. Really guys they help so much. Thannnnks):**

**Riptide2015: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Hope you like it.**

**StraightShark: Aww thanks, I just had a feeling that they'd be good as soccer players. And yeah, everyone seems to have things in their eyes over Britts.**

**Lanter: Aww thanks. The line kind of just came to me one night when I was writing.**

**adryrules99: Quite a chapter to finish the starting off on...yeah, that made sense...**

**iamirreplazable: Well wait no longer.**

**BreakYourHeart: You should be smiling like an idiot...happy, excited Quinn is adorable. Pft, and who says I havent't written poetry before? Hmm? I was quite talented in my slightly younger years.**

**Catbast: Glad you liked it. I tried to balance the right amount of cute and hot in that one, guess I succeeded.**

**Anne Nonamus: Quiitee. Lot of eating in that. xP**

**Momo30: D'aww thanks.**

**Blueskkies: What? Locker scene familiar? Pft no. That person who wrote Striker and the Keeper plagiarizer me...Myself copied me...going to have strong words with myself.**

**squintsquad03:...So basically you can't wait for EVERYTHING. xD**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY Lovely people. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Rivalry<strong>

**Britt's POV**

My alarm goes off and I practically jump out of bed. It's the big day. I'm nervous. The Adrenaline always give us a close game. After running around my room a bit, collecting books and things for school. I pull on my jersey and securely fix my headband. I have a few minutes before San gets here to relax. San. Wow. Yesterday was a big step. And she's breaking up with Puck today. I grin as I hear her pull up in the driveway. I grab my gym bag and my backpack before running down the stairs and out the door. I smile at her as I walk up to her car. She smiles softly back.

I hop in and we start driving, "So…" It's become an awkward silence in the car so I'm hoping to break that up. "Uh, I had a lot of fun yesterday." I prod gently.

She smiles, "Yeah, me too. Wonder why we didn't do that before." She winks at me and I blush.

"Well, you decided not to tell me you liked me and I drunkenly told you so, it was really your fault." I tease her and she raises a brow at me.

"My fault?" She thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah…I think you might be right." She smiles and laces her hand in mine. "But, B…I don't want to talk about this during school or do anything, alright? It's a big game today and we don't need to get distracted." I guess that makes sense.

I nod, "Alright, San. But we're still going to Breadstix together after right?"

She looks over at me at we park, "Of course, B. Right after I have a little chat with Puck." She winks at me and I squeeze her hand gently and sneak a kiss on the cheek.

The day has gone by unbelievably slow. Ugh, I want the game now. I'm so anxious. It's lunch and we're all sitting at the usual table. Quinn is nowhere in sight yet. San and I have been able to keep our hands off of each other, but she keeps glancing in my direction. She's still playing the part of girlfriend to Puck right now, but I can tell she's really not enjoying it.

"What's she doing here?" Puck speaks up as Quinn and Rachel approach our table.

"Well, Noah, if you really must know, I am Quinn's girlfriend." The entire table goes quiet and stares. Quite straightforward for a Berry answer. I make room for them next to me and Quinn offers me a thankful smile.

"Hot." Puck quips, his eyes glazing over.

"Quinn…what?" Finn looks hurt per usual. "You dumped me to be with a sweater wearing know it all?"

"Yes, Finn. That's exactly what I did." Quinn states simply not wanting to get into a fight. She takes Rachel's hand in hers and smiles softly. Rachel blushes. Aww, they're cute. Santana looks down and around, anywhere but where people are staring at Faberry. Yes, I've dubbed them with a new name.

Finn stands up quickly and stomps off out of the cafeteria.

Sam scoffs, "What's his problem? It's not like he owns Quinn."

"Sam…that has got to be the most girlish thing I have ever heard you say, but…I liked it." Quinn chuckles, Sam just looks down embarrassed.

"What? It's just what I'd say if it were a situation with my little sister." He shrugs.

"Alright, enough of this pussy talk. We have a game to focus on…and then the after game exercise." Puck winks at Santana. I almost gag. Santana just glares at him.

Our lunch continues, uneventfully as Quinn and Rachel are surprisingly welcomed by Puck and Sam. Maybe because neither one has dated either one of them, so it can't be traced back to them and their manhood. They're incredibly cute, holding hands under the table and passing flirty glances. It only makes me want make things official with San, and soon. I look over at her and she glances away. We need to sort this out after the game tonight, but for now, I'm dealing with the anxious butterflies in my stomach over today's game. Everyone from glee club is coming to watch as well as scouts, parents and the rest of the student body. I need to be flawless.

I get ready in the locker room early, not wanting to bump into San there and get distracted. I step out onto the field and look around, taking a deep breath. This is it. Senior rival match. The last one.

No one's here yet except for the custodians repainting the lines for the game. I drop my bag on the bench, grabbing my gloves from it and walk to the goal. I sit down and stare out at the field, mapping out my strategy and remembering the significant players on the team. St. James is going to be a tough one. She's either going to try to rile Quinn up or she's going to have anger on her side as motivation. We just need to keep Quinn grounded and watch out.

The goal smells like fresh paint. I lean against the post, feeling the cold metal chill my skin. Someone comes out onto the field. I squint my eyes against the sun. "Hey Brittany." It's Erica. She smiles at me. "Thinking about the game?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's the big one. The one we wait most of the season for. The last one."

"I'd like to see you wipe that grin off of St. James's face." She chuckles and I grin.

"So would I." We fall into a comfortable silence.

"So…about the other day." She starts. "I really liked that kiss." My heart drops. I have San now. Or do I? We're not together yet. She's saying that she'll break up with Puck. Can I do this to her? I mean would she to the same to me...No..I can't. Don't think that way, you want San.

"Listen, Erica, you're great and all but-"

"You and Santana." I raise my brows in shock. "Britt, everyone sees it. The winking, glances, everything." Hmm, I suppose we weren't too sneaky. "I just hoped that since she's still with her man meat that you'd consider me." She looks at her feet.

"Erica. I'm sorry." I get up to stand next to her. "I really do like you, but Santana's given me hope that we have a future, and I'm holding onto it, even if she does break my heart. Believe me, you'd definitely be it for me if I didn't have Santana."

"I understand." She pecks me on the cheek. "Good luck today, Britt." She turns and walks towards the bench. I sigh, I hope this doesn't affect the game.

I hear footsteps and turn to see a Santana with an all too familiar look on her face. Jealousy. She must've saw that peck on the cheek. She yanks me by the wrist, I glance over at the bench. Erica's too busy texting on her phone and no one else is around. "What the fuck Britt?" Santana growls out.

"San, relax. I wouldn't do that to you. I rejected her, alright?" Her eyes soften but she still pulls me closer.

"You're mine." She growls possessively into my ear and nips my neck. I shiver and lean into her. She growls again, biting slightly below the collar of my keeper's jersey. "_Say it."_ Her teeth graze my neck.

"I'm yours. All yours, San." I mewl out as she kisses and licks my neck. We hear the chattering of our team and Santana pushes away from me.

"Good. Don't forget it." She smirks and walks off, leaving a very flustered me.

"Pierce! Don't just stand there acting like an idiot! Come here." Coach screams into the megaphone. I shake my head and scurry over. She wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You're very talented Pierce, so talented that we have scouts from a few colleges in the stands. Make me look good out there and you can get a full ride somewhere. I have no doubt. Make me look like a fool, and I'll use your goalie jersey to clean out the boys bathroom, got that?" I nod furiously.

"Yes, Coach."

"Good, now get ready before I bench your ass."

I scurry back to the goal, stretching and adjusting my jersey and gloves. This could be it. Major game. Just gotta focus.

**Quinn's POV**

I look out into the stands and spot Rachel. She waves at me enthusiastically and I grin. "Glad you enjoy my sloppy seconds, Fabray." I hear the unmistakable voice of Jessica St. James. "Maybe she does something for your virgin ass." I turn to her with a scowl on my face. Her smirk spreads.

"Back off, St. James." I growl out. Rachel's mine and no one talks that way about her.

"Oh I have every intention. I've got my eye on a little something actually. Far better than that little troll." My temper flares and I feel a hand grasp my arm.

"Relax, Quinn. She's trying to psych you out." Santana says calmly next to me.

"I was just telling Fabray here that I've got my eye on someone new. From your team actually." Her eyes glance behind us. I turn and see Brittany stretching in goal. Shit, Santana's going to flip. "Brittany has gotten quite the rack over the years plus those toned dancer legs." She growls out like she's stalking her prey. "She's got tons of scouts from colleges here. Just my type. Talented and good with her hands."

Santana lunges at her and I grab her around the waist, "_Puta_, if you even think of coming near Brittany I will beat your ass so hard-" I cover her mouth and restrain her, we don't want her thrown out of the game before it starts.

"Hey guys." Britt jogs over. Her eyes narrow. "Jessie." I release Santana but stay close incase she decides to attack again.

"Brittany." Jessie smirks and gives her a once over. "_So_ great to see you again."

"Uh, ok. Well…they called captains so…" Brittany motions over to the refs at the midline.

"Oh right, thank you Britt." Jessie gives her shoulder a squeeze before leaving and Britt just looks confused.

"Why did that grease mop touch me? Did I have a bug on me or something? Is there paint on my jersey?" She turns around in circles inspecting herself and San and I giggle a bit. She's always good at thinning the tension.

"No, just Jessie…Is targeting you." I put lightly and Santana tenses.

"Targeting me?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, to be her next hook up." I can hear San mutter spanish curses under her breath.

Brittany's eyes widen. "Ew. Just, eck." She grins. "Plus, I'm already someone's." She winks at Santana and my jaw drops.

"Santana you didn't tell me?" She looks down at her feet.

"It's like…not official yet…I have to break up with Puck tonight." She mutters.

"Oh, well. That's better. We're you two going to tell me?" They both nod. "Good otherwise crap would go down, now we've got to get to the coin toss."

We all jog over and shake hands with the opposing teammates. Santana and I both wiped the sweat off our foreheads onto our hands before taking Jessie's. She looked grossed out. But then got us back with a squeeze to Britt's hand that was more than friendly and a smirk to a fuming Santana.

After the coin toss, we jog back over to hype our team up. This is it. The big game.


	15. The Big Game

**Wow guys thanks for all the reivews, I'm trying here. School's gettin' crazy, all the support it great, really. I'm exhausted from this week, but I had to give you the game in the weekend update sooo here ya are.**

**Disclaimer: you know it.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Riptide2015: Hope you like it and that the email alerting you of this made you excited again.**

**BreakYourHeart: Jealous Santana is a crowd pleaser...much like Dom Spencer. Eh, not quite in Quinn's character to punch Finn...Finn's kind of an awkward person to punch. Sorrryyyy no Jessie/Sue going on hereeeee. xD**

**TheweirdEmma: Well, you'll have to wait on that Santana/Puck answer, but here's the big game.**

**() aka Anon: Everyone loves a good jealous Santana. **

**Blueskkies: Again, possessive/jealous Santana...huge crowd pleaser, because it makes her THAT much hotter. **

**Momo30: Hope you enjoy this one, grateful for the review.**

**squintsquad03: You mighhhtttt enjoy this chappy then...xP**

**iamirreplazable: Hooppee you like this chapter, thanks for the review.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Game<strong>

**Quinn's POV**

Britt hops up and down in the goal trying to loosen up and shake off her nerves. We're at the midline waiting for the refs for the kick off. I spot Jessie eying up the blonde goalkeep with a smirk. I glance infront of me to the right to see a fuming Santana just itching to take her out. Jessie may think that she's psyching San out, but really San plays best when she's pissed off. Thanks St. James, we have one very hot headed fierce Latina on our hands.

I take one last look into the stands at my beaming girlfriend who waves enthusiastically and grins. Alright, let's win this. I'm not about to lose to her whore of an ex.

The whistle blows and Jamie, our center forward, passes it to San who kicks it back to me. I dribble for a bit before seeing the sprinting fuming Latina open down the field. I wind back and boot it up the field. She easily traps it and leans into it, dodging and faking defenders out. I'm sprinting up behind her in the center, no ones on me they've been warned of Santana's tricks and prowess, she's being double and even triple teamed. Sue's barking out orders for Santana to take the shot when she does something quite unheard of. She crosses the ball calling out my name and I take the header. We hear the whoosh off the back of the net and the crowd cheers as my teammates hollar and hoot at the first goal of the game. I get pats on the back and congratulations. I blush a bit. I look at Santana and she just shrugs, smiling. What's gotten into her? She never gives up a shot. Santana looks back at a dumbfounded Brittany in goal and winks. Ah, that's what's gotten into her.

"Lucky shot Fabray. Saunders was just getting warmed up. You won't get another one like that again." Jessie sneers and Santana growls, narrowing her eyes.

"Back off grease mop." Santana threatens.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to find out." Santana growls out, gritting her teeth.

We get back into position for kick off. Their center forward passes to Jessie who takes it down the right side of the field. I'm barking orders at the middies and defenders and so is Britt. Jessie fakes and passes to her center forward. It's a give and go. I attempt to cut off the pass but I'm not quick enough. The forward passes it to Jessie who dribbles it in without a defender on her. It's a one on one with Britt. Jessie winds back and shoots. Britt gets a hand on it and it pushes up over the net. Jessie can't stop quick enough and slams into our keep as she lands back on the ground from her jump. Jessie lands ontop of Britt. The refs are too busy settling up the corner and having someone grab the ball from a few yards behind the net. I look at Santana who looks like she's about to kill. Jessie hasn't moved off of Britt and Britt struggles to push her off. I see Jessie sneak a kiss on the cheek before hopping up and getting into place. Britt looks grossed out. Holy Shit. Santana's swapped out with our left middie to cover Jessie. The ball soars over my head and I see Jessie and Santana fight for it. Santana's rage overpowers Jessie and sends her flying into the post as Santana clears the ball out of the box.

"What the hell was that? Ref! Seriously? Do you have something so far up your ass that you're blind?" The ref turns, blowing the whistle and pulls a yellow card out.

"Unsportsmanlike conduct. 3 minute penalty." The ref states. "Off the field."

Santana smirks and Jessie growls, "You fucking bitch. I hope you liked me touching your precious best friend." Santana's smirk drops. "No one makes me yellow card, no one." She pushes Santana and Santana fights back. They get into a hairpulling crazy fight.

Britt moves to intervene but I put a hand on her shoulder letting the refs handle it. After they're pulled apart, Jessie's red carded and Santana limps to the bench, needing to see the trainer. Coach's furious, yelling at the refs and the Adrenaline coach. Britt looks upset and I rub her back gently. "Focus, Britt. We'll help San later, kay?" She nods and smiles slightly at me.

"Fabray!" Coach yells. "Take Lopez's position! I'm switching in Roberts for yours." I'm going to be the right forward? The goal scorer? My nerves kick in and we set up for the kick off.

Two minutes left in the game, Santana comes back in claiming she has to at least finish what she started. She twisted her ankle and got a little clawing to the face, nothing major. She's got a slight limp but she remains tough. We're up 4-2. They're really not able to carry things out without St. James. Santana smiles at me, "Thanks for stepping in, Quinn. You're the only one I'd trust with my position." She pats my shoulder. Wow, who put happy pills in her Gatorade?

One of our defenders throws in the ball to Erica. Erica dribbles down the field dodging a few defenders. She's definitely got it in. She shoots and the goalie gets a hand on it, but it rickochets off her hand back to Erica who's following up her shot and heads it in low, scoring the final goal of the game. Erica crashes into the goalie, Saunders, I think her name is, and they topple over. What's with the beating up the goalie's today? But hey, I've never respected them more. They get bruised and trampled on to save our mistakes. The final whistle blows and everyone cheers, running up to Erica who is still on top of the goalie, she's got this crazy grin on her face. Wait…does she have a thing for goalies? Erica jumps up and grabs Saunders' hand, helping her up. Everyone rushes in, congratulating Erica and celebrating. We won! Our senior rival game! We won it!

I feel a body tackle me from behind. The giggles and blonde hair tell me that it's Britt. I eventually become the bottom of a very large sweaty, smelly, dog pile.

"Alright ladies. Since you didn't disgrace me completely today. No practice til Monday. I suppose you earned it." Monday? We get tomorrow and Friday and the weekend off? YES! Wooo. More time with my baby. I look up into the stands and try to spot Rachel. She's not there. Where could she be? I feel someone tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a blonde about your height with a dazzling smile who will accompany me to Breadstix later. That is, if she has time for little me." I turn to face my girlfriend and grin.

"She definitely has time for you. She always has time for you." Rachel wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a congratulatory kiss. I hear cat calls from the team and I flip them off. I hear chuckles and people dispersing as I pull away. I smile down at her. "I've got to get my stuff and get cleaned up. But I'll meet you outside by my car in like 20."

She grins, "Can't wait." She walks off and I know I have a goofy grin on my face. I look around the field. Everyone's here except for my two co-captains. Wonder where Santana and Britt went off to.

**Brittany's POV**

After the Quinn dog pile, Santana pulled me aside. She led me into the locker room quickly and passionately took my lips in a heated kiss. My back is currently pressed against the lockers as Santana kisses my neck. "You were amazing out there…" She mumbles between kisses.

I pull her closer to me, "God, so were you…" I moan softly as she nibbles on my pulse point. We slowly cool it down. We can't do this now. The team will be walking through any minute and Rachel is only a distraction for Quinn for so long.

We smile at each other and press our foreheads together. Santana winces slightly and I pull away, stroking her face lightly. "Poor baby, got into a fight with oil slick for me."

"She deserved it. That kiss on the cheek was inappropriate, gross and not fucking cool." She growls out. Her eyes glazing over in jealousy. "The twisted ankle and a few scratches was worth it. Plus I got to see the look on her face when she got kicked off the field." She grins in triumph.

"My hero." I fake swoon and she chuckles, pressing one last peck to my lips before the door opens.

"If you two are sexing it up in here, stop this instant." I giggle at Quinn's weirdness.

"We're not, Q." I reply. Santana leans against me.

"Okay. I didn't want to be scared for life. I'm gonna get changed and showered and then take Rachel to Breadstix with the group. You two coming?"

"Well duh. It's Breadstix." Santana replies. "Keep forgetting to bring the wheelbarrow though." I giggle and know she's kidding. Breadstix. Wait, San is supposed to break up with Puck before we go…so we can go "together" together. I turn to her and she nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"Whoa, something happened there. I've known you guys for too long to know that something's up. Tell me." Q sits on the bench, looking at us.

"I told Britt I'd break up with Puck before we went to Breadstix so we could go officially."

"And the problem is?" Quinn prods.

"He's probably already on his way there and I can't break up with him at Breadstix."

Q sees the look of disappointment flash across my face, "One second. You're not getting out of this San." She pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Noah? Hey, why the hell aren't you picking up your girlfriend? You better not be at Breadstix already, you know how San gets. Alright, see you in a couple minutes." She ends sweetly and shuts her phone. "And that my children, is how to manipulate a man." I giggle and Santana rolls her eyes. "You two might want to shower quickly." We glance at each other with a smirk. "Separately!" Quinn calls out as she walks away.

Puck'll be here any minute. Let's see if San can keep her word.


	16. The Break Up

**Alright guys. IM ALIVE. I promise. My computer decided to implode over the weekend so all of my writing and stuff had to be salvaged by a professional and transfered over to another computer. Sooooooo good news, I'm back and my stuff was saved. Wooo. Bad news is that college apps are CRAZY and I've barely got enough time to do homework and sort of work on apps. Soooooo I'll try my best guys to get these out here. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You knnoowww.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Momo30: Hmm, jealous Britt may appear eventually, never know with these two.**

**Riptide2015: Sorry this wasn't as soon as it normally is. Mah computer's bad.**

**iamirreplazable: You'll see what happens with Pucktana righthtt about now.**

**Blueskiees: I'll fit in some more sweet lady kisses, no worries.**

**squintsquad03: Hey, I took that slogan from experience mah friend. Goalies are welllll yeah heerroooosss. Btw...only watching parts of Dancing with the Stars right now because Hope Solo is on it...with her skimpy crazy outfits. Droooool worthy.**

**BreakYourHeart: NAh the paps are annoooyyinnggg. The price of stardom. Growling jealous latina...ALWAYS HAWT, loyal reviewer, always. Hmm, I dunno if I'm going to have cheerios in this one or not. Figuring that out.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Break Up<strong>

**Britt's POV **

We take the fastest showers known to man and get dressed. It's so hard to keep my hands off her half naked body as we change. We eventually get out of the locker room to see Puck pull up. Santana puts on her trade-mark scowl and I look at her expectantly.

"Babe, get in the car. The Breadstix don't wait forever." He's rustling through his truck and playing with the radio.

"Puckerman, we need to talk." That gets him to stop.

"Well, that sounds awesome." He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Can we talk on the way there?"

"No. Now." She commands. I smile, she's really going to do it. In front of me, too.

He rolls his eyes and grumbles, turning off the truck and running his fingers through his mohawk. He walks up to us quickly. "Alright. What do you want to talk about? I mean it has to be important because the only person who loves Breadstix more than me is you."

"Puck, I'm breaking up with you." His eyes shoot up in surprise.

"What? What the hell, Santana? You're fucking someone behind my back aren't you."

"No. I'm not. But I did make love to someone behind your back." His face contorts in confusion.

"Make love? How in-You've never used that term, like ever, without making fun of it. Love? Santana you don't love. You fuck, you get bored, you leave and repeat. That's why we work. This is just one of those leaving phases."

"It's not. I love Brittany." My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry. She loves me.

"Of course you do, she's your best friend. Heck, even I love Brittany. She's cool, a little dense at times, but sweet." Hello? Right here? Thanks for the awkward sort of insult/compliment.

"No Noah," She takes my hand and smiles at me, "I love her."

He looks between us and his jaw drops. "You mean…Wow. Guess all the soccer captains are really lesbians. Thought that was just a rumor. You two together is kind of hot though." Santana raises an eyebrow at him. "We should totally threesome sometime." He puts on his pervy grin and Santana smacks him upside the head.

"I don't share Britts with no one, Puck." She wraps an arm around me protectively.

"Fine, fine." He holds his hands up. "I'll settle for being part of a lesbro relationship. We always were friends on some level, Santana."

"You're surprisingly cool about this." Santana eyes him suspiciously.

"Hey, its just more of a chance to watch girls make out. Rachel and Quinn and now you and Brittany. I mean, the odds are stacked in some lesbian mackage. Plus we never were actually together together, we had our moments, but nothing stuck."

Santana just rolls her eyes, "Come on. Let's go to Breadstix." She takes my hand. "I don't actually need a ride, Puck. Quinn was in on this little plan."

He groans, "So you made me wait for Breadstix for that?" He whines and Santana raises her hand. "Alright, alright, okay. The Puckasarus has to look good if he's on the prowl again. No damaging the face." He smirks. "Speaking of face damage, that fight between you and that St. James girl was hawwwwt."

"Do you want to keep your looks or not, because I can easily pull some razor blades from my hair and cut a bitch." Santana glares and Puck scrambles into the truck, driving off.

We reach her car and load our stuff in. The drive to Breadstix isn't long. "Alone for now." I sigh and Santana grins.

"So, Britt." I turn to her. "I kind of want to make this official before we go to Breadstix. She pulls over by a duck pond. When did that happen? We get out of the car. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She takes my hands and looks into my eyes.

"Yes!" I squeal and jump on her. She chuckles as I pepper her face in kisses. "Now, let's go celebrate with massive quantities of carbs!" That's right, I've been brushing up on nerd speak with Mike during dance rehearsal. Impressive huh. San just shakes her head and chuckles. Tonight couldn't have gone better.


	17. Dinner at BreadStix

**Doing the best I can guys in writing these, bare with me. Only a few more chapters. ON another note, I've recently become obsessed with Quinntana? Possibly might have another story in the works involving them, but we'll see. Like I said, this semester's crazy, glad you guys are sticking around though. Reviews are really helping.**

**Disclaimer: Yaaaa know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**iamirreplazable: This one's loooonger. Hope it wasn't too long a wait.**

**anon: Thanks ya berry much. **

**Blueskkies: No worries this one's a bit longer. **

**Quintsquad03: Duh, duck pond is a muuuust. No worries on the app. Almost done with the first one due Nov 1. The rest are Jan so I'm a little ahead. **

**Corker42: Yeah, if I had lost it...I'd totally have written it in some weird other way. Too lazy to retype things soooo I'd probably drop the project, put it off for a long time or forget about it. xD Why thank you, I thought I did Quinn justice as well, but yeah, I do mush Dianna and Quinn together a bit, making her a little less bitchy and a little more indie music listening calm and cute. Aw, thanks so much, one can only hope it'll be epic.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner at BreadStix <strong>

**Britt's POV**

I'm actually nervous for once. All of our close friends are going to be at Breadstix and Santana and I are finally together. I wonder how they'll react.

Santana pulls into a parking spot and shuts the car off. She looks about as nervous as I do. I reach over and take her hand in mine. She looks in my direction and I offer a reassuring smile. I'm going to have to be the strong one this time. I lean over the center consol and take her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"San, I know you're nervous. I am too, but we can do this. Together." I lean in and kiss her lips tenderly and she reciprocates. I pull away and she's got a little smile on her face.

"Thanks, Britt-Britt. You always know what I need. Now lets go gets me some Breadsticks."

"Wooo." I cheer as we exit the car. She just chuckles and laces her fingers with mine. Fingers…not pinkies…wow. We really are official.

We walk into Breadstix and scope out our regular after game tables. We spot Puck chatting up Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Sam at the large table while Rachel and Quinn are off in the corner, whispering and giggling to each other. Aww, they're so cute.

"Ah, the ladies of the hour have arrived." Puck announces and we chuckle, bowing at the applause and the 'go titans' we hear. We walk up to the table and everyone's eyes are glued to our hands. Ew, that'd be gross…

"So are you two…?" Rachel asks. We nod and I kiss Santana's cheek as an added confirmation. "Well, finally!" Rachel exclaims.

"Rachel!" Quinn reprimands her girlfriend. Quinn then turns to us, "It's not their fault they're hopeless idiots that can't see that they love each other." Everyone laughs and I see a blush coat Santana's cheeks. Aww.

"So you all knew before we did?" San asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, duh." Kurt exclaims. "I have incredible gaydar." Blaine nudges him and chuckles. Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes, "Okay, Blaine has incredible gaydar. Plus once he pointed it out to me I could totally see it."

Artie speaks up, "Yeah, you two were pretty obvious. Sam and Puck were just in denial because their pride was involved." The two of them just shrug. "And Finn isn't the brightest tool in the shed." Finn scoffs and continues stuffing his face with Breadsticks. But, we could totally see it."

"Well, that's not embarrassing." Santana grumbles and I giggle.

We all sit down, talking about the game. It just makes me start thinking of our soccer future and most importantly the future of this relationship. In the past week, I've had Santa Clara, Ohio State, UNC and UCLA give me offers to play. My phone hasn't stopped ringing in my pocket since the game so I turned it off. No scout is ruining my Santana time. I know San's gotten offers, but she hasn't told me. I hope we can both go to college near each other.

"Britt-Britt." Santana whispers in my ear and pulls me closer. "You alright?" I look over her and give her a smile.

"Yeah, San. I'm perfect." I lean in and give her a small peck on the lips.

"Got room for two more?" I look up and see Erica with…the goalie from Carmel? Erica just smiles and the goalie looks a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel pipes up and scoots over closer to Quinn. "Guys, this is Erica Troy. She's the other forward on the team." Quinn looks at her surprised. "What? I did a little research, if I'm going to go to the games, I might as well be the most informed. I ammmm dating the holder of the highest number of assists in the county." Quinn just smiles at her lovingly and pecks her on the cheek. "Anyways, and this is Joanna or Jo Saunders. Usually goes by Saunders and she's the goalie for Carmel, number two for saves in the county. Beaten by our own Brittany over there." Everyone just continues to stare at Rachel. And Saunders makes a waving motion, greeting everyone. "What? I researched the competition too. Can't be unprepared you know."

"I think I love this girl." Quinn says dreamily and everyone laughs.

"Sooo, in short, you and Jo can join. Truce?" San extends her hand and smiles. Wow, San's pulling out all the stops today.

"Truce." Erica takes her hand. Glad that's over, don't want them fighting over me anymore, it's just too tiring. Jo just looks at them amusedly.

We all sit down and chow down on breadsticks and Italian food. Seriously, endless breadsticks after a game is like heaven. Everyone eventually finishes eating and I lean into Santana, patting my belly slightly, making a content satisfied noise. San chuckles and pecks my cheek. "All full?" I nod sleepily. So much food makes me sleepy.

"So, Jo, I'm interested in something here." Quinn starts off pushing her empty plate away and wrapping an arm around Rachel. "Won't St. James like throw a bitch fit over you being here? She is your captain and a raving lunatic after all."

Saunders smirks, "Eh, I could care less as to what that bitch thinks. Chick needs to lighten up. Plus, she's probably not even captain anymore after that stunt she pulled in the game, I don't think many colleges will want her either. A volatile player is not something you can depend on to play on or lead a team."

Quinn nods, "Yeah, I think we just made an exception for Santana." Everyone laughs and San flips her off.

"Fuck you, Fabray." Santana growls playfully.

"But, San, that's Rachel's job." I say teasingly, causing the three girls to blush. Sorry, couldn't help it. I mean it was right there. Rachel and Quinn glance at each other timidly. Aw, cute.

Quinn clears her throat, "Anyways, you said college so have any offers?"

"Yeah, being number two goalie isn't all bad." Jo chuckles. "I accepted an offer to play at USC the other day, actually." Erica spits out her drink back into her glass, coughing. Jo turns to her with a curious look and rubs her back. "You ok there?"

Erica blushes and takes a deep breath trying to stop her coughing, "Um, well it just caught me off guard, since I accepted a USC offer yesterday."

Jo smirks, "Really now? Small world. You won't be able to get rid of me too easily then." She winks and Erica blushes a deeper red.

"So, if you don't mind me asking,…are you two..?" Rachel asks, snuggling into Quinn.

"Well, we just met today in the most interesting way." Jo winks at Erica. "But, we'll see what happens." She shrugs and Erica smiles. Aw, too cute.

"Looks like the soccer team has definitely gone lesbian." Finn grumbles.

"You know what Finn, what is your problem?" Santana says defensively. "You've been shitty ever since you found out about Quinn and Rachel. So what, suck it up, you're just justifying her leaving your ass." I squeeze her hand gently.

"Whatever." Finn gets up and walks off.

"I'll deal with him." Puck stands up and walks after him.

"Well, I suppose everything can't be sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns." I muse and kiss Santana's cheek. "San, you alright?"

She takes a breath, "Yeah, he was just pissing me off. Quinn nor you guys deserved him being shitty towards you."

"I've got to say Santana, this is a side I normally don't see. The loyal friend." Rachel says as she nuzzles into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Yeah, well, I think you'll be seeing it more often, Berry." Quinn gives Santana a look. San rolls her eyes, "Sorry, _Rachel._"

Rachel giggles into Quinn's neck who pulls her closer with a smirk. Seems like the unholy trinity is happy all at the same time for once, I'd like to keep it that way.


	18. A Grudge Match

**Hey guys, I know its been a while, but I've been quite busy. Anyways, this story is starting to wind down. Only a few more chapters left. Gonna miss it a bit. SO CLOSE to 100 reviews so I hope to get lots on this one. You guys have been great and the reviews really help with the writing process.**

**Disclaimer: YA know.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Blueskkies: Hey not my fault my brain is kind of liking a Quinntana. I do believe BRittana is meant to be, but it doesn't mean Quinntana cant have a little fun. **

**squintsquad03: Yep quite gross. All lesbian womens soccer teams are a breeding ground for flirtation and well..."breeding"...bow chicka wow wow. Yep that just happened...**

**BreakYourHeart: YOURE ALIVE? Yes, the faberry is adoorrrable. Don't worry, pretty much angst less from here.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Grudge Match<strong>

**A week later**

**Britt's POV**

This past week has been amazing. Santana's been polite, caring and considerate. Her attitude towards Rachel has even lightened up. She was terrified the first day we walked into school as a couple, and I gave her the option to keep us a secret a little while longer, but in true Santana fashion, she but on her HBIC face, grabbed my hand and strutted down the hallway sending glares to anyone who dared to say something about us. She even wrapped her arms around me during lunch. She's been amazing.

Our practices have quieted down since our rival game is over. We're training for the Regional championships now, our record as first seed automatically got us in, plus Coach pulled a couple strings. Tonight is the Boys vs. Girls soccer match to raise money for Regional's in a couple weeks. We're a shoe in for winning Sectionals next week anyways.

As S, Q, and I make our way to the field for warmups. San pulls me aside, motioning for Quinn to continue. "What is it San?" I look at her curiously and she looks a bit nervous.

"Um, well, we haven't had a proper date yet and I was thinking that after the game we could go someplace other than Breadstix. Just the two of us." I squeal and wrap my arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'd love that San."

She exhales, "Good, good. Now let's go kick some ass and do it quickly, I've got a date." She winks at me and I giggle as we continue onto the field.

"Alright ladies! Today, we prove once and for all that tacos overpower frank n beans!" Stop talking about food, Coach. Oh wait…Ew. "Now let's go show those sissys who the real men are!" Coach reads off the roster and we pull it in for a cheer.

**Quinn's POV**

Well, the time is now. Luckily, I'm put on Finn. Time for some payback. The whistle blows and Santana kicks back the ball to me. Erica, Jaime and Santana take off down the field. Currently, Puck's in goal, Sam is on Santana, and Finn's coming after me. I dribble the ball up and as I reach Finn, quickly fake him out, leaving him with his legs tangled as he falls over. I hear the crowd roar and my girlfriend rather clearly shout, "Suck it, Finn!" I shake my head and chuckle as I get a strange look from Santana. Rachel's gotten kind of into the game. I continue down the field and as the random soccer player defender meets me I pass it off to Santana. It's a one on one between Santana and Puck. This should be good. Santana shoots and sends it flying into the high opposite corner. The whistle blows. 1-0 Girls. I shake her a bit and she chuckles, looking down the field at our favorite blonde goalkeeper who blows her a kiss. Aw, too cute.

**Britt's POV**

The game pretty much went on from Santana's goal. Finn was duped by Quinn almost every time. Erica got a couple shots on Puck, but only landed one. Santana, who probably practiced with him and knew some of his weak spots, scored quite a few goals. Half way through the game, Finn got switched to forward and started taking the ball up the field. My defense as I've said before isn't really a defense. Quinn and the middies are always making up for them. Finn and the others have gotten two goals past me. One was a great shot, the other…well, I was distracted. By what? Well if your sexy girlfriend bent over to tie her shoe with her ass in the air, you'd be a little distracted too.

It's currently the last few minutes of the last quarter. 4-2 Girls. Finn's fighting for the ball with Quinn in a mess of feet. Finn shoves her with his hip kind of hard and she goes sprawling to the ground. The whistle blows. Push called on Finn. Finn's outraged and starts muttering and making hand signals. Santana jogs over and helps Quinn up, talking to her. Quinn nods and then shakes her head. I look over to the stands and Rachel's leaning on the bar in front of the bleachers trying to see what's going on with Quinn. She looks worried.

Quinn gets up, rubbing her side. And lines up for the penalty kick at midfield. I shout and whistle for her. Rachel's screaming encouragement and jumping up and down. Santana smiles and looks back at me winking before running down field.

The whistle blows and Quinn winds up and releases, sending the ball flying towards the goal. It's curving left and Erica's right there. She sprints forward and jumps just as Puck jumps. It happens in slow motion. Erica's head tips the ball just out of Puck's reach and sends it flying into the back of the net. Puck and Erica fall to the ground in a mess of limbs. What is with Erica and slamming into goalies? The final whistle blows and the girls erupt into cheers, tackling Erica once she gets up off the ground. Puck chuckles and rubs the back of his neck as he walks away. He's stopped by Santana who offers him a handshake then a hug. Aw, my girls all sweet.

The pile of girls suddenly turn to me. Uh oh. They're gonna get their goalie. A stampede of my teammates tackle me to the ground and I giggle. "Alright, alright, no man handling my girlfriend." Santana breaks up the dogpile and helps me up. "We did it B." She smiles and kisses my lips softly. We hear catcalls and Santana just flips them off.

"Alright ladies, that was moderately acceptable. Practice tomorrow morning at 6am. Be ready, only a week til Regionals, no slacking." We hug Quinn and say a quick goodbye to her and Rachel. Quinn just winks at us before wrapping her arms around Rachel and kissing her lips softly. I'm guessing San told Q.

San and I rush into the locker room to grab our stuff, getting congratulated on the way out. We manage to not jump on each other while changing into our sweats and then getting into Santana's car. "Alright B, I'll pick you up around 8, okay? Just need enough time to get home and change and not smell like shit. We won't stay out too late because of practice." She smiles at me as we pull into my driveway. I kiss her softly and smile.

"See you soon, San. I already miss you."

Her grin spreads and she rasps out, "See you soon, B."

I rush up to my room and grab a quick shower trying to scrub away all the dirt, grime, and grass from my body. We goalies get the dirtiest job. That mud puddle on my goal line sucked.

An hour later I hear San pull into the driveway and knock on my door. I hurry down the stairs and smile as I open the door to see my lovely girlfriend looking darn sexy.

Her grin widens, "Hey Britt-Britt. Ready?" I nod and pull on my jacket as we make our way to her car. She opens the door for me and I just grin at my well-mannered girlfriend as I get in, pressing a kiss to her cheek on the way in.

We drive for a bit before I feel Santana's hand sneak its way over to mine and grasp it gently. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. It's so perfect. We reach our destination and Santana hops out of the car to get my door. It's such a perfect night out. I look around us and smile. "Our middle school?"

She just smiles, "Yeah, just wait." She leads me over around the back. I realize that she's taking me to where we first met: the soccer field.

We approach the goal where I was first sitting when San kicked that corner at me and I see a blanket laid out with a basket. "A picnic?" I ask excitedly. She nods and I hug her tightly. "Aw, San thank you." I look into her eyes and kiss her lips softly.

We sit down and eat the Chinese takeout hidden inside the basket, taking turns feeding each other random dishes. We fall into a comfortable conversation. "So, San…you haven't told me about your offers recently and decision time is kind of close." She looks down a bit.

"Well, I got a few offers after last weeks game. Ohio State, Arizona State, and Stanford." She looks at me nervously.

"So where do you want to go?" I look at her curiously.

"Well, I mean I think it'd be great that we went to Ohio State together." My heart flutters slightly until her eyes look down. "But, uh, Stanford is an amazing school, and you know how much I want to be a lawyer."

"You should go." I say with a smile. "You should live your dream, San." She looks at me a bit shocked.

"You want me to go to Sanford? But what about us? I mean-" I silence her with a kiss.

"San, follow your passion. If we're meant to be, we can survive anything. We'll figure it out." Her grin spreads and she crushes me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you thank you, Britt-Britt." She murmurs into my neck before looking into my eyes. "I love you." Did she just? She said she loves me! "Listen, I know its our first date, but I've loved you for the longest time and-" I capture her lips in a kiss that sends us sprawling back onto the blanket. I'm currently topping her as we kiss passionately. Soon we have to break for air.

"I love you too, San. So much." Her face lights up and its then that I know that we'll be alright.


	19. The Finale

**One of my longest chapters yet guys, enjoy! Only the epilogue to go. Sad to see this story end.**

**Disclaimer: Youuuuu knowwwww like and stuff.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Anon: Sorry, sorry. No worries I'm still alive. The fluff keeps coming...plus some smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy!**

**BreakYourHEart: Nope totally innocent of the angst. You'll learn of Faberry's future next chapter. Nah, no briley until a few more chapters later in Carry this picture.**

**Blueskkies: Why thank you and pft, you'll see, I'll make Quinntana likeable. Sooo ha.**

**Songs Used: Valerie- Amy Whinehouse, Must've Done Something right- Relient K (title song)**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! You guys have been great**

* * *

><p><strong>The Finale<strong>

**Britt's POV**

We're currently on the bus to the show choir regionals. Santana and I ware snuggled in the very back with a blanket draped over us. Quinn and Rachel are asleep in the row across from us, it's a long drive to Regionals.

Santana buries her face into my neck and mumbles, "I'm so nervous, Britts."

"Don't be San. We'll be great. Plus we've already got the soccer championship title, so we'll have won something pretty great this year if something goes awry." She smiles softly. "And no matter what San, I'll love you."

She grins and kisses my cheek, "You're so good to me, B."

I smile and blush whispering, "Um so…I was thinking about our future situation." She sits up a bit, her face becoming serious. "And you should go to Stanford, like we had talked about." She nods for me to continue. "And I got an offer from Santa Clara. It's only like 20 minutes away."

She a guilty look spreads across her face, "Britt, I don't want you deciding your future because its close to where I'm going. I just-"

"San_, you_ are my future. And I've really given it thought. They have a really good dance and music program there and I'll play soccer too. All of my loves are in one place and my very special one is in a very close drive."

Santana looks down at her hands, "If you're sure…"

"I am San." I lift up her chin and kiss her lips softly. She smiles softly and leans against me again. "Still nervous?" She nods, groaning. "Hun, you'll be great. You've had solos before, you picked a great song for the group number and you've got all the choreography down, I made sure of it while you were practicing during our water breaks at soccer practice." She blushes, obviously not knowing that I saw her trying to work through the dances. "But if you need a little more encouragement…" My hand wanders into her lap, gently scratching the fabric of her jeans covering her center. Her head snaps up.

"Britt!" She whispers with a smirk. "Where is this coming from?" I just shrug and apply more pressure with my fingertips. She bites her lip and gives me a pleading look. I look around seeing that everyone's either asleep or too busy talking. I readjust the blanket covering us and pop open the button on her jeans, sliding down the zip. My fingers trace patterns on her lower stomach teasingly and she makes a mumbled plea for me to do something. My fingers slide under her panties and rub her mound gently. I look up to see Santana's eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted as my fingers run through her slick folds. She squirms slightly as my fingers brush against her clit. "Please Britt, " she husks out. I dip two fingers into her moist entrance and start pumping, looking around us to see if anyone's picked up on the hand moving under the blanket and Santana's little sighs and squeaks. Everyone seems to still be where they were. I start pumping harder into her and she buries her face into my neck with a muffled cry as my thumb puts pressure on her clit. Soon enough her walls start clenching down on my fingers and she groans into my neck, "Britt…so close…" I curl my fingers upwards and rub her clit furiously. She bites down hard on my shoulder through my shirt to muffle her cry of ecstasy as she rides out her high. After she recovers a few minutes later, she presses a kiss to my cheek. "Just what I needed Britts. The HBIC is back." She gives me a smirk and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good, now can you two stop fucking and let me sleep, it smells like sex back here." Quinn mumbles from her seat. My face heats up and Santana just chuckles, pulling me close and opening a window on the bus slightly.

The rest of ride to Regionals was spent sleeping. We get off the bus and Santana and I excuse ourselves to the bathroom, sitting in your own juices for a couple hours is a little uncomfortable. We walk into the handicap stall and Santana pins me to the wall. "Babe," I groan as she nips my neck, "we only have a few minutes."

"So we'll make it quick." She smirks and drops to her knees. "I know how much you were fidgetting on the bus and I just wanted to return the favor, baby." She pulls down my pants and soaked underwear, letting the air hit my center. I shiver before Santana takes a long lick up my slit. I hips buck into her face and she continues licking and stopping to suck lightly on my clit. I groan and tangle my fingers in her dark tresses, bucking against her mouth for more pressure. She inserts two fingers into my core and I cry out, my head dropping back onto the wall. She pumps in and out as I try to quiet my squeals of pleasure. Soon enough, I feel the feeling in the pit of my stomach build. God, I'm close. "That's it Britt, cum for me." And that's all it takes to send me over. I go limp letting the waves of pleasure lap over me as she presses me against the wall, urging me not to fall as she laps up my cum. She soon stands up and holds me, whispering soothing nothings in my ear as I come down.

I eventually regain the ability to stand and pull up my pants just as I see Santana fishing something out of her bag. She pulls out blue underwear with ducks patterned on them. Wait…those are mine.

"Yes, Britt, they're yours, I kept them from our last little sexcapade in my car." She slides off her jeans and thong, before sliding on _my _underwear and pulling her jeans back up. "Don't give me that look Britt." She chuckles, "I had to sit on the bus with a pool of cum in my jeans for 2 hours, there's no way I was performing in them. You're fault you know, so only fair I wear something of yours."

I sigh and shake my head, chuckling, "Right, my bad."

She smirks and gives me a kiss before we head out of the stall. We're stopped by a sight of Quinn standing there looking unimpressed with Rachel by her side. "What?" Santana questions.

"What? Really, Santana?" Quinn says in disbelief but is quieted by her girlfriend.

"Quinn, if I may." Quinn shrugs. "One, we're happy for you two but could you please stop having intercourse in public areas. Quinn's still not happy you woke her up and she's a little cranky." Quinn huffs and Rachel turns to her. "Sorry, honey, but its true." Rachel then turns back to us. "Secondly, you two should be focusing on the competition. We go on in ten minutes and everyone was wondering were you two were. Quinn and I obviously knew and volunteered to find you before the others encountered you in a very intimate way and you'd be teased until the end of time. Really, you should be thanking us."

Santana growls and is about to give her a piece of her mind, "Thank you, Rachel." Santana looks at me confused and I give her a 'don't question it' look. She crosses her arms and grumbles a bit. So cute.

Rachel clears her throat, "You're welcome, Brittany. And thirdly, wash your hands, we all know where they've been in the past couple of hours." I feel my face heat up and I look down. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get ready." The two of them walk out of the door holding hands and Quinn has an amused look on her face.

"You know she's right." I tell Santana as we wash her hands.

"Yeah, I know." She grumbles. "Now let's go do this thing before I loose my courage."

"I'll be happy to reinstall it later." I purr into her ear as I walk off, leaving her gaping.

We reach the group and everyone greets us, obviously Faberry covered for us. "Alright guys, you know the routines, all I ask is that you give it your best." We line up for our first song. Santana shifts from foot to foot with the mic, clearing her throat. The curtain opens and the music begins.

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

_And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture._

_Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer._

_I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You._

_Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy._

_Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy._

_Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

_And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture._

_Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie..._

The performance goes off without a hitch. Mike and my dance was perfect and Santana sung the pudding out of that song.

We line up for our next song. Blaine in the front and everyone else on the risers.

_We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team_

_But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliched to tell you that everyday_

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life_

_And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust_

_This jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're okay with the way this is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

_And I know that it's so cliched to talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

_It's so very obvious to everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

_I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're okay with the way this is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right _

The crowd goes wild and Santana smirks at me. It suddenly clicks. The song…it's how she felt about me. We all bow and exit off the stage. We all high five and giggle.

I pull Santana off to the side. "San, you chose that song for me." She smiles and nods. "It's perfect. You're perfect." I take her face in my hands and kiss her passionately, earning us some catcalls from the glee clubbers. I hear a groan from the side, obviously belonging to Quinn, she's seen us in these situations a bunch of times today, but I could care less. The only thing I care about his giving affection to my girl.

We pull away and smile. "Now, if we can get all of the groups onstage!" The host calls. We all walk out and take deep breathes.

"It was a great showing tonight, but only one can win and go onto nationals." I grab Santana's hand and squeeze it tightly, holding my breath." In third place…The Warblers!" Blaine chuckles as Kurt teases him about his old club. "And Runner Up is…" The scene basically goes in slow motion. We're all holding our breath. "Vocal Adrenaline!" Our entire group jumps up and down cheering. We won! "And in first, McKinley High New Directions!" Mr. Shue takes the trophy and holds it over his head and we all hug and smile.

Once backstage the couples pair off with celebratory kisses. Quinn and Rachel giggle the whole time. Sam and Mercedes…who only recently got together are making out. Kurt and Blaine grin and give a chaste kiss. And I'm suddenly pulled aside and kissed breathless by my girlfriend. I couldn't be happier and our future together has never looked brighter.


	20. Epilogue

**So, here's the last chapter guys, hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thanks for sticking with me. Don't worry you'll see me soon enough somewhere. I figured that despite my only 3 reviews I'd post this today. 1) Because it marks my one year anniversary of writing fanfiction. 2) Because GLEE IS ON TONIGHT SO EXCITED. Brittana and Damian (Rory) pft, who needs the rest of the cast besides Faberry? With all this new GLEE stuff maybe I'll find inspiration for my next Brittana fic, until then, there's always my SON fics to keep you satisfied with my writing.**

**REVIEWERS (YOU MAKE MY LIFE):**

**Blueskkies: Pft, I am not jumping ship. I just said that Quinntana interested me. Brittana is more realistic. I can fantasize if I wants.**

**Squintsquad03: Yes, curse the ruining of rounded numbers...but I like the over 100 mark. The ducks underwear were totally necessary.**

**Corker42: Yeah, Quinn's rather snarky so I automatically had that line pop into my head for Quinn to say. Aw, well thank you. I feel like Britt needs to shed her hopeless helpless role that the writers have put her in. I mean her lines are hilarious, you can keep those, but make her a bit more independent, ya know? Maybe she will be if she wins the election, never know what's in store for Brittana.**

**Song used: The Story- Brandi Carlile (recently became OBSESSED with this song over the past month)**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Britt's POV**

I walk into my apartment and am greeted by my rotweiler rather eagerly. I chuckle and push her off. "Valerie…Valley Girl, come on." She sits there and smiles up at me and I close the door shaking my head. "Where's your mama?" I say in my baby voice and hear the shower turn off. "Ah, there we go." I pour Val's dinner into her bowl and walk into my bedroom. Well…our bedroom.

Santana and I moved in together sophomore year of college. We thought we'd get a place half in between our schools. Yep, she went to Stanford and I went to Santa Clara. She studied law and just got into Stanford Law last year. I started off wanting to pursue dance and make it a profession but I realized that I didn't want to be away from San on tour so I teach dance at my studio I built last year a couple minutes away from our apartment. Both of our soccer teams were pretty successful, it was fun when we played each other. We made bets on the games. Sexual bets actually. If the person won, they had their way with the other. It was a ton of fun…for both of us.

I see my glistening with water girlfriend drying herself off. I snake my arms around her, not caring if I get wet. She jumps alittle. "Hey San." I nip at her neck softly.

She chuckles, "Britt-Britt, you scared me for a second. I was wondering where Val went to. She follows me around everywhere, except when you feed her dinner." I drag my fingers down her stomach lightly. She just continues her motions. "Britt, we can't. I have a surprise for you tonight, we're going out." She sings out happily. Could this be it? Will she ask me?

I squeal and run into the bathroom to get ready, leaving my chuckling girlfriend to dressing herself.

We get into the car all dressed up and head to my favorite italian restaurant. I really think she's going to ask. It's all perfect. We arrive and walk in after Santana whispers something to the hostess and she nods. Like I said, I'm gonna be engaged. I'm so excited. We've talked about it a bunch of times.

We head in the direction of the back booths and see a pair of familiar faces, "Surprise!" San exclaims and I can't help but feel a little disappointed…I mean I love Quinn and Rachel, we haven't seen them in forever, but an engagement would've made my night.

"Brittany! Santana!" Rachel squeals and hugs us both. "I missed the both of you. Haven't seen you since summer break."

"Hey guys," Quinn smiles and hugs the both of us. "Missed you."

Quinn and Rachel are still going strong. Rachel went to NYU and Quinn, keeping it secret for a surprise, got a soccer scholarship to play there. Let's just say we've never hear Rachel hit that loud of a high note when she found out after Nationals. Oh right, Nationals, we came in fifth, not our fault that most of the seniors were distracted by their significant others…our skirts were like Cheerio length short. It was a hot number and we would have won, if not for Finn drooling everywhere and becoming less coordinated than he is normally. Anyways, Quinn and Rachel currently live in Manhattan. Quinn became a nurse and Rachel's on Broadway and working on an album.

We sit down, order and start eating, falling into a nice comfortable conversation about what we've been doing.

"So we have something to tell you." Rachel starts off, happily.

"Wait, wait, Quinn's having a lizard baby, isn't she?" Quinn rolls her eyes. "No, wait, Berry's found her pot of gold." I hit her shoulder. "What? I'm kidding. I'm not HBIC anymore. I kinda play second bitch to this one." She motions to me and I chuckle, kissing her cheek.

"Anyways, Santana, Quinn is not pregnant and I'm still not a Hobbit nor Leprochuan. But we did get engaged!" She squeals and shows us her ring.

"Quinn you finally manned up." Santana jokes and Quinn rolls her eyes once more smiling and kissing Rachel's cheek. I'm so happy for them, but it makes me wonder: when will Santana man up?

We reach the end of our dinner and Santana stops all of us. "Wait, I have one more surprise." She travels to the small stage set up near the bar and grabs the mic.

"Uh, hey there. I'm Santana Lopez and I'd like to sing a song I wrote for my girlfriend. I've been working on it for a while. But right now, it just seems time I sing it. Brittany Pierce, here's another part of your surprise tonight." My heart flutters as she puts on her jazz singer act. The house guitarist hands her a guitar and she starts playing.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

She smiles at me and continues strumming, looking into my eyes.

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Travel across the ocean blue_

_I cross over lines and I broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you_

She's pouring her hearts out. All the things we've been through and all the moments we had, they don't matter. The only thing that matters is us right now.

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do, I was made for you_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of the friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know I'm in this mess_

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you_

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you_

She sings out the last note and the crowd goes wild. "Thanks guys. And now, for the last part. Brittany Susan Pierce," She gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring box, opening it. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd goes silent and I squeal, "Yes, of course!" I run on stage and kiss her passionately infront of the entire restaurant.

The crowd goes wild until they return back to their meals. Santana smiles and kisses my hand."I don't know how I deserved such an amazing girlfriend, but all I gotta say is I must've done something right."


End file.
